Place In The Heart
by dqmwartist
Summary: After arriving in Colorado Springs, Laura wants to start a new life for herself. But when her brothers' actions come full circle, will her dreams of a new life be shattered? Hank's feelings for Myra surface when she is badly hurt by a customer. Later when


© 2004

**Chapter One**

"Thank you Sully, I had a lovely time."

Sully smiled, staring into Michaela's eyes, "Pleasure's all mine. Come I'll take ya home."

"That really won't be necessary, I'll…" Sully bent down to kiss Michaela, wanting to stop her idle chatter. Michaela hesitated at first not wanting to welcome the kiss with so many around, but Sully's lips found hers before she could move.

"Sully." Michaela blushed, noticing people staring in their direction.

"What?"

"The townsfolk are staring at us." Michaela had felt a little uneasy with all the eyes she saw glued to them.

"Let them look." Sully had the attention of the most beautiful woman in town and a little staring didn't bother him.

Michaela smiled, "Alright, let's go home." Sully helped Michaela up onto the wagon, before climbing up beside her. He grabbed the reins, and turned the wagon towards the homestead.

"Did I ever tell you, how pretty you look tonight?"

"No." Michaela answered with a blush followed by a smile.

Sully stopped the wagon, "You were the most beautiful woman there," causing Michaela to turn another shade of pink. "And you Mr. Sully were looking rather handsome tonight in your suit."

"Why thank you." Sully leaned over brushing a curl from Michaela's face, staring deeply into her eyes. Michaela's heart skipped a beat at his touch. The closeness and intimacy were all new things that still frightened her. She believed that courting was more about talking than touching.

Sully sensed Michaela's discomfort and pulled away. He climbed down and went over to help Michaela. She welcomed the arms reaching up, their strength lifted her off the wagon and set her gently on the ground.

"You gonna tell me what's botherin' ya?"

"Nothings bothering me." Sully looked deep into Michaela's eyes, something wasn't right. He wanted her to talk about it, but she seemed intent on not speaking.

Michaela didn't want to tell Sully she was frightened of a man touching her in such ways. Her new emotions from his touches stirred new feelings that she wasn't sure of, but she welcomed his open arms, letting their strength surround her.

Sully walked away leaving Michaela standing there staring off in his direction. He was glad for the peace and quiet, giving him time to think. Sully had no idea how jealous Michaela had been in his spending time with Dorothy. Seeing her flustered and caught off guard brought a smile to his face. Michaela was stubborn, obstinate and he loved her all the more for it.

Michaela stood for a moment, watching Sully disappear from sight. Their courtship had gotten off to a rocky start and she only hoped everything would work out. Dorothy had done her best to reassure her that Sully's feelings were pure and true. He had no place in his heart for anyone but her. Michaela was impressed that he'd learned new dances, just to surprise her yet again. She still remembered his sudden appearance in Boston, seeming out of place and then doing his best to fit in. Michaela loved every minute of dancing with Sully and felt a fool when she learned Dorothy had been giving him lessons before the Sweetheart's Dance. Michaela's attempt had failed neither really seeing eye to eye. She felt at times they had too many differences, but deep down she wanted no other.

Michaela left early the next morning to get a few things in town and to speak with Dorothy. She'd put her trust in her, grateful for a friend to talk and share things with. Before the dance, Michaela felt that trust slowly slipping away. Dorothy had told her that Sully had no room in his heart for anyone but her. Michaela knew now, Dorothy was right.

Michaela entered the store, basket in hand, her eyes scanning for anything she might need. Dorothy came out of her room, watching Michaela study two balls of yarn. Smiling, Dorothy approached, "Mornin' Michaela."

Michaela, startled by the voice, nearly dropped the yarn she was holding. She turned to find Dorothy standing at her side. "Morning, Dorothy."

"Anythin' I can do for ya?"

"No, I'm, umm" Michaela trailed off, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Dorothy looked into Michaela's eyes, something wasn't right, hoping Michaela would talk about it.

Michaela glanced up at Dorothy; she'd been hurt thinking her best friend had stolen Sully. Now she felt like a fool, knowing Dorothy was only trying to help him learn how to dance.

"You were right."

"Right about what?"

"Sully." Michaela blushed.

"Oh." Dorothy smiled. "You didn't believe me did ya?" She watched as more color came to Michaela's cheeks.

"I do now."

"I can see that. I'm glad you finally came to your senses." A look of understanding passed between the two women. "You gonna get any of that yarn?"

"Yes." Michaela handed Dorothy a small handful of yarn she'd been looking at for the past five minutes.

"Michaela."

"Sully." Michaela watched and Sully walked over, she blushed at the look he was giving her.

"Let me help you with that." Sully gently took the basket from her hand.

"That's very kind of you but," Michaela's words were lost in Sully's gaze.

"Ain't no harm in lettin' folks help ya." Michaela recalled the first time Sully had said that, she'd been nearly helpless with a broken wrist. She hadn't wanted his help with anything, wanting to prove that she could do anything he could.

"Dr. Mike!" Myra ran out of the saloon, throwing a shawl over her shoulders.

"Myra." Michaela turned towards the saloon.

Myra stopped in her tracks, out of breath from the short distance she'd run. "You gotta help me."

"What's wrong?" Michaela's face took on a concerned look.

"Somethin' just ain't right with me. Hank's awful mad that I can't…, um…"

Michaela registered that what Myra wanted to discuss, wasn't appropriate to talk about outside. "Come inside and we can talk more." Michaela smiled, putting her arm around Myra and leading her into the clinic. Sully followed, basket still in hand and sat down on the bench.

Hank came out of the saloon a few minutes later. He took one last puff from his cigar before throwing it to the ground. Myra had run out just as a customer had paid for her services; he wasn't happy with her at all.

Sully watched Hank approach, a glare evident in his eyes. "Myra in there?"

"And if she is?"

"I'm bringing her back. She ran off on a payin' customer." Hank made for the door, aiming to go inside. Sully took note of Hank's actions and stood up, blocking Hank's path.

"You gonna let me pass?"

"Just let her be."

"She's costing me good money."

"So? Is that all you can think about?"

"Yah, so you mind moving out of my way."

"Sit down." Hank shot Sully a look, angry with him for interfering. What right did he have to keep him from his best girl? Business was business and he had customers to please. However, Sully's hard cold look told him otherwise. He'd rather not be on the receiving end of his tomahawk.

"What's wrong with me?" Myra searched Dr. Mike's face for answers.

"Nothing. Hank's working you too hard, which explains why you are tired all the time. You need to be getting more sleep at night."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you're going to be fine."

"Thanks, Dr. Mike, I appreciate what you done for me."

"You're welcome, Myra."

"I'd best be getting back. Hank's probably mad as heck that I left." Myra slid off the examining table and headed for the door. She found both Sully and Hank sitting there after opening the door.

"Hank, what are you doing here?" Myra asked, a puzzled look crossing her face. He hardly left the saloon during the day, unless it was to step outside for a smoke or to get something from the general store.

"You've got customers to attend to. Can't have you runnin' out on 'em either."

"Look Hank, I had to see Dr. Mike about something. I would think the state of my health would be important to you."

Michaela appeared in the doorway, shooting Hank a look. "You're working her too hard, she's gonna make herself sick."

"Why don't ya let me be the judge of that? I don't need a lady tellin' me what to do."

"Suit yourself."

"Come on Myra, we're leaving." Hank grabbed Myra's arm, nearly dragging her back to the saloon.

Michaela turned back into the clinic, shutting the door behind her. Hank was damn near impossible sometimes, and poor Myra just wanted to become someone. Horace could well be the best thing that happened to Myra.

"May I come in?" Sully asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Oh Sully, I'm sorry." She'd almost forgotten that he was sitting out there with her basket.

"No worries." Sully walked over to Michaela's desk, setting the basket down.

"Michaela, you alright?" Sully asked as he closed the clinic door behind him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Michaela was a little worried about Myra; it seemed that Hank didn't really care about her, except that she brought in money.

"No, you're not. Somethin's botherin' ya."

Michaela hesitated for a moment before speaking. "It's Myra. She can't keep going on like this." Sully nodded.

"I think you just gotta let her deal with that." Michaela nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"How 'bout we go get some lunch at Grace's?" Sully offered his hand to Michaela hoping she would take it in her own.

"I can't I have work to do." Michaela hadn't accomplished anything this morning and looked around at all that needed to be done.

Sully ran his fingers through his hair, "Nothin' that can't wait." He then took Michaela's hand in his, "You're coming, ya need to eat something." Michaela reluctantly followed Sully, worried still that she might not get anything done today.

The stagecoach rolled into town, dust swirling all around, and the horses moving at a steady pace. The driver stopped in the middle of the town, as the townsfolk gathered round.

A petite figure of a woman peered out through the windows. She noticed the dusty streets, and eager faces awaiting mail and packages. An old man came, opening the door, offering her his hand.

"Ma'am." Laura took the hand that was offered to her, stepping carefully down on the street below.

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure." Loren thought she looked to be a mere child, innocent and naïve, but her eyes told that she'd seen a lot.

Laura, clutching her bag close, began her exploration of the town. Everything seemed so small and dusty from what she was used to. After the death of her parents, the West seemed to hold hope and opportunity. She very much wanted to start a new life.

Spotting the saloon, Laura marched over to inquire about a room. She received shocked looks, and catcalls.

"Anythin' I can help ya with?"

"I'd like a room please." Hank laughed, thinking this young lady must be crazy. Didn't she know what went on here?

"We don't have rooms for ladies."

"Pity." Laura turned facing the crowd before exiting. The men in Colorado were going to be a challenge.

Laura started walking out of town when the smell of good food made its way to her nose. She turned, letting her empty stomach and feet lead her to the source of the smells.

Grace was busily waiting tables and almost didn't see Laura. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see ya. Can I help ya?"

"I'd love some of what smells so good."

"Have a seat and I'll bring some to you."

"Thank you." Laura turned; her eyes searching for an empty table, unfortunately there were none. She stood for a moment, pondering who to sit with, when a gentle voice chimed in.

"You may sit here." Myra smiled at the girl, who did the same back. Laura sat down, setting her back at her feet. Grace came by a moment later with a plate of food.

"Grace is the best cook in town."

"Meat loaf's delicious." She had wasted no time in savoring the meal in front of her.

"It's the best." Laura nodded her approval.

"How long ya in town for?"

Laura swallowed the food she had been chewing. "Dunno ma'am. I'm looking to start my life all over again."

"It ain't easy for a single woman to survive out here by herself."

"Nothing is."

"Don't you give up now." Myra hoped for the best for this new girl. Seeing how young she looked, it wasn't going to be easy to survive all alone on the frontier.

"I won't." Laura answered a determined look in her eyes. All her life had been filled with disappointments and untrusting people. Now she had the chance to start all over, leaving the terrible past behind. Laura missed her parents dearly, they had been among the few she could trust, other than her brothers and sisters who were always double crossing her. Laura thought perhaps she could trust the nice lady from the saloon, only time would tell.

**Chapter Two**

Laura finished her meal, thanked Grace and left a small amount on the table. She didn't have much money to begin with; the journey from the east had been long and hard. It was time now to find work if she was going to be able to support herself.

Laura walked back in the direction of town, making her way this time to the general store. She hoped to find the nice man from earlier; maybe he could help her out. The store was filled with clothing, books, candy, food and a small amount of people. Laura noticed a woman operating a large machine with some difficulty.

"You need any help with that ma'am." Dorothy looked up surprised to see a young well dressed girl standing beside her.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Dorothy replied, wiping her brow with a handkerchief.

"What is that thing you're operating?" Laura was curious, having never seen such a machine before.

"It's a printin' press."

"I've never seen anything like it. How does it work?" Laura moved closer, peering around at the fascinating machine. Dorothy went on to explain how the printing press worked and showed her how she put words on paper. Laura's eyes widened when she saw the blank sheet appear again with many words all over.

Dorothy handed Laura the fresh printed copy, she was reluctant to take it at first, and afraid she might smudge the ink. "It's alright, you can touch it." Laura carefully took the paper from Dorothy, treating it like a freshly plucked rose. She dared not do anything that might ruin the words.

Laura looked back up a few moments later, ready to hand the paper back when she noticed sweat dripping from the lady's brow. "You ok ma'am?"

"It sure is hot in here." Dorothy wiped her brow again with the handkerchief she had.

Laura looked puzzled, the air was cool outside and it certainly wasn't hot in the store. She didn't know what to do, but when she saw Dorothy collapse on the floor her feet carried her outside, searching for help. "Someone, help me!" Laura cried out as she moved through the street, her eyes scanning the town for any signs of help. Spotting an open door, Laura ran inside.

Sully had just opened the door to leave when a figure darted by. He turned, noticing a petite girl a little older than Colleen. She was out of breath, searching the room for something. Her mind registered that she was in a clinic, but where was the doctor?

Laura turned to Michaela, "Ma'am", thinking she must be a nurse and could tell her where the doctor would be. "We need a doc over at the store; you know where I can find him?"

Michaela took a moment to register that the young girl thought she was a nurse. "Pardon?"

"You're a nurse right? And I'm sure you work for the doc in town?" A puzzled look crossed Laura's face, something wasn't right.

"I'm the doctor."

Laura's eyes widened in surprise of discovering the town doctor was a lady. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Best come quick." She darted out the door again; Michaela and Sully at her heels.

"Dorothy, what happened?" Michaela rushed to her friend's side, kneeling down to examine her.

"She collapsed and woke up not long before ya got here." Laura looked between the two women; there was something more than a doctor/patient relationship.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of fever." Michaela concluded after feeling Dorothy's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just got a little warm was all." Dorothy didn't want Michaela fusing over her hot flashes and fainting spell.

"You ought to get some bed rest."

"No, no I can't do that; I've got a paper to print.

"Michaela's right; here let me help you up."

"Thanks Sully."

Dorothy made her way back over to the press, when another hot flash occurred. Michaela and Sully were there immediately to take Dorothy to bed. She didn't protest, giving in to Michaela's orders.

Laura watched them lead Dorothy to bed before turning to face the printing press. She made up her mind to finish what Dorothy had started. "Here goes nothing," Laura thought to herself; picking up a sheet of paper to put in the press.

Laura found the press tough to turn and nearly fell over in her efforts. "My, this is hard work." She wiped her brow leaving a smudge of ink behind and later found the remaining pages to print much easier, after several unsuccessful prints. It was a hard job and she admired those who made a living this way.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Loren had just walked in from lunch to discover a strange girl operating the printing press. She was also covered in ink from head to toe.

Laura looked up, peering over a clean sheet of paper. "Printin' the paper." She didn't seem too confident in her answer, staring down at the floor avoiding Loren's hard stares.

"Dorothy know you're doin' this?"

"No, sir." Loren had the urge right then and there to find Dorothy, but he didn't know where she was.

"Mark my words, when I see her again I'm gonna tell her what you was up to." Loren then turned back to the customers who had just entered the store. Laura chose to ignore the comments and continued with her work.

Dorothy appeared sometime later, surprised to find Laura still there and covered in ink. "My, you have been busy." Laura beamed with pride; she'd worked so hard to print as many copies of the paper as she could. "Yes ma'am, hope everything meets to your approval."

Dorothy picked up one of the copies, studying it with the young girl watching her every move. "Hmm," Dorothy paused. Laura held her breathe, waiting for the moment of truth. "You've done real good, thank you for your help."

"Welcome, ma'am."

"Please, do me one small favor, call me Dorothy." Laura nodded. "Nice to meet ya Dorothy, I'm Laura." Laura extended her small hand meeting Dorothy's in a friendly greeting.

Hank kept a watchful eye on Myra all evening wanting to make sure she didn't run off on good money again. He watched as Myra moved through the tables and chairs, occasionally stopping to greet one of the men. Maybe she could draw in a good man tonight. A poker player wanted a drink, "Hey little lady, how bout a whiskey?" Myra caught Hank's protective gaze on her way to the bar. "Comin' right up." She took the awaiting glass from Hank, and dropped the man's money on the counter. Hank stared at her a moment, drinking in her features before she turned away.

Jake lumbered into the saloon and plopped down on one of the bar stools. "What's ya starin' at?" He noticed a faraway look in Hank's eyes, a look only a woman could produce. Hank came back to reality a moment later ignoring Jake's comment. "Anythin' I can get for ya?"

"How 'bout a whiskey and you telling me what's goin' on?" Hank produced the drink and much to Jake's dismay kept the latter to himself. Jake knew Hank was one for keeping the soft side of him locked away, but this time it was threatening to surface.

Myra waltzed back over the bar producing an empty shot glass. She stopped long enough to invite Jake to play in the poker match. "Gonna join in on the game?" Jake shot Hank a look, jealously hiding behind those eyes. "Be right there."

When Myra was out of ear shot, Jake spoke in a low voice. "You can't do this again Hank. It ain't good fallin' in..."

Hank cut Jake off before he could finish his sentence, "Don't say it." Jake backed away, going over to join the game. Hank stood there realizing deep down that Jake was right, falling in love with a whore would only get him into trouble, best not to feed those feelings. He spent the remainder of the evening at the bar, watching the poker game unfold and Myra as she flirted with the men playing.

Myra's sweet seductive voice spoke into the ear of a handsome young man., "Hey there." He turned to face her, his eyes daring to look where they shouldn't before settling on her face.

"Ma'am."

"Mind if I join ya?" Myra started to sit down on the man's lap, when he suddenly got up. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I got me a better idea." He grabbed Myra's arm, dragging her behind him to the bar where he left coins for Hank and then into one of the back rooms. Hank took the coins in his hand; put them in a safe place before going over to join the game.

"Now, ain't this much better." Butch came closer to Myra, watching her shake with nervousness as he gently ran his hand down her face. Myra forced herself to enjoy what was going on, "Yes it is," truth was she didn't want to be here.

"You sure are one purdy lady." Butch smiled, pleased with himself for catching such a pretty one. Myra looked at the floor seeming uncomfortable. Butch lifted Myra's chin, "Don't look so sad, Butch 'ill make it all better." She wasn't so sure about that, Butch had an air about him that she didn't like, there was something about him. Before Myra could contemplate what to do next, Butch lifted her up and dropped her on the bed. She wanted to shout out in protest, but the gleam in his eyes changed and all went black.

**Chapter Three**

"Michaela! Open up!" Hank shouted into the clinic door. He had no idea what time it was, nor that the town was still asleep. Hank only cared about the lifeless form cradled in his arms. Last night had been a blur of emotions, ones he shouldn't be having.

Hank hadn't heard Myra's cries, if any, nor did he see or hear Butch leave. He'd gone to bed thinking she was safe, until morning came. One of his girls had gone into borrow something from Myra when she found an unlocked door and a lifeless body covered in bruises.

Hank came running when he heard the scream; nothing prepared him from what he saw. Myra laid there, a welt on her head, bruises all over her legs, red marks starting on her neck and moving downward. Anger built up inside him. He wanted very much to find the guy and kill him.

Lily had brought him back to reality, "Hank, you ought a take her to Dr. Quinn." Hank nodded, moving over to the bed and lifting the lifeless body, treating her like a china doll, and carrying her to the clinic.

Hank yelled and cursed at the door a few more times, before sitting down carefully with Myra nestled in his arms. Tears threatened to form. This couldn't be happening, not to him.

Michaela had fallen asleep in the middle of a medical textbook. She'd been reading about Dorothy's condition, trying to make sense of it all. The candles around her had long gone out and their trails of smoke had disappeared. Matthew, Colleen, and Brian left for town after finding Dr. Mike fast asleep in the rocking chair.

Brian was eager to see if Mr. Bray had any new candy in the jars to taste. He was a regular candy customer and each time he entered, Mr. Bray always knew what he was after. Colleen would open the clinic for Dr. Mike, rather than going directly to school. She hated to miss a day of learning, but there was no telling when Dr. Mike would arrive in town. Her patients were important and she would want them looked after. Matthew kept his business to himself as he drove Colleen and Brian into town. He wanted to see Ingrid and try to find work to pay for the house he wanted to build.

Michaela awoke to a knock on the door. She opened her eyes, looking around the room only to find herself in the same place she'd been last night. The book still lay on her lap, which she then set down on the floor to go answer the door.

"I'm coming," Michaela called when she heard the knock again. She opened the door to find Sully standing there. "Mornin' Michaela."

Michaela looked a bit confused wondering what Sully was doing out here. "Good morning, what brings you out here?" Sully gave her a puzzled look, "Came to see ya." Michaela smiled and tried to hide her blushing cheeks by staring at the floor. "I suppose I should have known that."

"Why don't we get some tea at Grace's, then we can go walkin'." Michaela hesitated a moment, she loved Sully but being alone with him brought out those feelings she wasn't sure of yet. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I really should get to the clinic."

"It would give us another chance to be together." Sully interjected before Michaela could give him another excuse.

Michaela opened her mouth to say something else but the way Sully was looking at her made her knees weak. She couldn't say no to those deep blue eyes and handsome face.

Hank awoke at the first noise he heard, cursing himself for even sleeping. Getting up was not a possibility either, with Myra still unconscious. He would just have to wait.

The wagon stopped in front of the clinic, Matthew noticed Hank's distraught face and Myra's limp body, "What happened?" Matthew climbed down and standing on the porch. "Is she ok?" Colleen asked, coming up right behind Matthew.

"I was hopin' ya could tell me that."

"Bring her inside." Hank wasted no time in getting Myra on the examining table; he wanted very much to know if she would be ok. "How'd this happen?" Colleen saw the hesitation in Hank's face before he spoke. "The customer she was with last night did this. Found her this morning just as you see her now."

"Has she been conscious at all?" Hank shook his head. This was not a good sign at all, Colleen thought to herself. She wished Dr. Mike was there with Sully going through a similar incident; only Myra's didn't look to be as bad.

"I'm going to need to put a cold compress on her head. That welt it gettin' awful big. She's gonna need examined too."

"You can save her right?" Hank looked to Colleen for reassurance. Without Dr. Mike, Colleen was his best hope right now.

"I'll do everything I can." Hank nodded, knowing he shouldn't doubt Colleen's abilities. Colleen was worried; she hadn't seen someone beat so badly since Sully. There could be wounds inside that she couldn't see.

A cold compress was put on Myra's forehead, while Colleen gently prodded for any broken bones. Myra moaned softly, she was beginning to wake up. Colleen and Hank turned their attention to her, urging for Myra to wake up. Hank took Myra's hand in his own, "You gotta wake up," and said a silent please in his head.  
After a few moments Myra opened her eyes, "Where am I?" It was clear she didn't know where she was.

"In the clinic," Colleen answered staring into Myra's confused eyes. Myra absorbed Colleen's answer before speaking again. "Why am I lyin' here, I ain't sick am I?" Colleen looked to Hank, gesturing for him to tell her, but he shook his head. The burden would fall on Colleen. "You were hurt real bad. Hank brought ya here."

"Oh." There was no registering in her voice that she knew what had happened. It was possible that the hard hit she received on her head might have done more damage than Colleen thought.

On the way to lunch, Sully couldn't help himself, stealing kisses wherever he could. The best part was watching Michaela, who'd promptly give him a look as if to say, "Sully, we're out in public."

"Ain't no one around ta see us."

"Yes, but..." Sully didn't give Michaela a chance to finish, as he lifted her feet off the ground, skirts and hair flying through the air. "Sully…." He gave her a playful smirk. Michaela wasn't quite used to all the "sparkin'" as Sully called it, she preferred talking to all the kissing. Trying to teach Sully to dance had generated the same playful response of wanting to kiss and touch. She wondered if she would every get used to being this way with a man.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?"

"No, it's nothing…really." Michaela tried to brush off her fears of intimacy, but she noticed Sully's eyes bearing into her very soul. There was no turning back now; she'd have to tell him. Sully listened to every word Michaela said, "I've never given all of myself to anyone before, and it scares me to be so close to someone." He wasn't sure what to say; they'd both come a long way allowing their hearts to love again.

Sully wanted to tell her that it was nothing to be afraid of, being close to the ones you loved, but he too knew the pain of losing someone. With his wife and daughter gone, he never dreamed of meeting Michaela. She'd changed everything and he wasn't about to let her go. He gave Michaela a smile letting her know all would be ok, and put his hand around hers. They were silent during the rest of their walk to Grace's. Neither sure of what to say.

Michaela and Sully arrived at Grace's unaware of the events unfolding in the clinic; and doing their best to find a table. Things at the café were busy as usual, lots of customers and Grace bustling around from table to table. Grace waved to them, on her way to deliver a few plates of food to awaiting customers. Shortly after, Sully found a small table near the cooking ovens for them to sit.

Moments later, Grace came over pencil and paper in hand ready to take their orders. "What can I do for ya'll today?" Grace asked before launching into the featured menu items. "I got meatloaf today, along with wild turkey."

"Meatloaf." Michaela and Sully answered in unison. "Comin' right up." Grace scribbled on her pad of paper before turning back to wait on more customers.

Brian stood outside watching everything that was going on. He hadn't seen anyone so badly hurt, since Sully, and wondered why someone would do that to Myra. She was a nice lady, and didn't seem like the type to cause trouble either. Saying a silent prayer, Brian asked that Myra pull through.

Colleen would do her best to save Myra, but Hank didn't look convinced. Brian wished Dr. Mike was there, she always knew what to do when it came to someone in need. He'd watched her many times already save lives; Myra needed her now.

Brian came around the corner heading towards Grace's, his tummy was grumbling again. Just as he turned, Dr. Mike and Sully came into full view. "Ma!" Brian called running towards their table.

"Brian, Is something the matter?" Michaela momentarily forgot about the meatloaf she was eating, becoming focused on Brian's problem at hand.

"It's Myra; she's hurt real bad…..Colleen's takin' care of her…" Brian replied in the midst of catching his breath.

Before getting up, Michaela looked at Sully as if to say, "I'm sorry." She hated to run, but Myra needed her. Michaela followed Brian back to the clinic to assess the situation.

Hank's face washed over in relief when he saw Michaela. Colleen had done a fine job, but with Michaela there he knew Myra was in good hands.

"Dr. Mike, thank goodness you're here. I done all I could but….." Colleen said in a rush of words before trailing off.

"But?" Michaela was curious now; walking over to Myra she began her examination, deep in thought. Myra looked to Michaela for reassurance, wishing she knew what was wrong.

"The outside damage is evident, and from the welt on her head, she was probably knocked out." Looking to Myra with sympathy in her eyes, "Myra, I need you to tell me what happened, can you do that for me?"

Myra's eyes filled with tears, she had no idea what had happened. The last memory she had was Butch coming towards her with a sly grin. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"Found her unconscious this mornin'." Hank chimed in, looking to Michaela with hope in his eyes. Michaela focused back on Myra's head wound, prodding around near the welt. It was on her forehead, unable to cause any memory loss. With further examination, Michaela found another bruise just behind her left ear. "Her temporal lobes have been hit; they are the ones that control memory. Its no wonder she can't remember what happened."

"Will she get better?" Hank was worried now; he didn't want to see Myra's memory wiped out. Seeing anything happen to Myra was hard enough, let alone to any of his girls.

"I hope so." It would only be a matter of time before Myra's memory would return or be gone forever.

Sully wandered back to his lean-to, wanting to be alone. He was getting used to Michaela's sudden departures to help a patient, yet he never expected one to come in the middle of a date. Courting Michaela had gotten off to an awkward start, both on different pages and not able to agree on much. At times, neither was sure the courtship would survive, but their love for each other was strong and nothing was going to disrupt it. He felt that now things were beginning to slowly settle down, however Michaela still had her hesitations. Sully would try again to get her away from the clinic, which he knew wouldn't be easy.

Hank had agreed to stay with Myra, so Michaela could go home. She looked exhausted. Horace had come by with a letter right before Michaela left, and finding Myra hurt and Hank with her infuriated him. He wanted to be the one staying with Myra, after all they were in love and he cared about her very much.

"Horace, I think you should go back home. There's no sense in taking your anger out on Hank." Michaela hadn't known what came over her, but Horace looked ready to charge, and Myra seemed pleased with Hank staying. Horace then sulked back to the telegraph office mumbling and slamming doors.

Michaela left locking the door behind her, wanting to go home and read a good book, but she knew her heart would not rest till she talked with Sully. Getting up as she did in the middle of lunch wasn't very polite, and surely he'd understand?

**Chapter Four**

Laura woke refreshed, rested and ready for a brand new day. Dorothy had been kind enough to give her a room for the night. The shopkeeper protested at first, wanting to run her out on the street, but Dorothy calmed him finding the soft spot. "Oh all right, she can stay."

"Thank you Loren." Dorothy leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Laura watched the whole scene before her, wondering if there was something more going on between the shopkeeper and the town editor.

Dorothy led Laura to a room upstairs that had been shut for years. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere. It had taken an hour to get it all clean and ready for its occupant. Laura slept like a baby once her head hit the pillows below. She didn't wake till the morning sun crept through the curtains. Careful not to wake anyone, Laura tip toed down the wooden stairs and out into the fresh air.

The town had not yet begun to wake up when Laura left the store. Cold, crisp air surrounded her when she opened the door. Robert E's dog gave her a look, too sleepy to think of barking an alarm. Laura walked down the middle of the street, noticing for the first time, the clinic sign. Had she seen it the other day, she would have known the doctor was a lady. Glancing to the other side she saw the saloon, the memories still fresh of the bar keeper. He hadn't been the nicest to her since she arrived.

Laura marched into the saloon, fully expecting to see the long haired man behind the bar. Instead she was greeted by a drunken card player and scantly dressed woman at his side. There wasn't much to leave the imagination as Laura turned to look in their direction.

"Hey little lady. Gotta place for ya right here." Laura turned away not seeing the man's hand on his open leg. She didn't want any part of him, nor did she want to be near one of "those women."

"No, thank you. I'm looking for…." Laura trailed off, as the man reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let me go." Squirming, Laura tried to free herself, but the man only tightened his grip.

Horace, first chance he got, marched over to the clinic wanting to see Myra. Neither Michaela nor Hank had told him much of what happened. As far as he could tell, Myra was badly beaten and lucky to be alive. Lifting his hand, Horace made a fist and knocked loudly on the door.

Hank heard the knock, but didn't make any efforts to move. Maybe Michaela was downstairs and would let in the patient outside. He didn't want to be bothered. Last night had been rough, Myra in and out of memories past and present. Some of her mumbling didn't make sense, yet he was glad she knew who she was and recognized those around her.

Hearing the knock again, Hank reluctantly made his way downstairs. A tall frame stood in the door, Horace. Hank would have loved to leave him standing there knocking, but even that would get bothersome.

"Took ya long enough." Horace shot Hank a look, letting him know he wasn't happy. Hank grabbed Horace by the shirt, "Calm down, Horace. Ain't nuttin ta get all worked up about." When Hank let go, Horace started for the stairs, still angry at Hank for delaying him.

Myra lay in bed sleeping peacefully, unaware that Horace had entered the room and that Hank was right behind him. Horace found a chair and set it right next to the bed, his eyes never leaving Myra. "Horace, I think there's sumthin' you oughta know."

"What's that?" Horace spat, wishing Hank would just leave.

"Myra's sufferin' from a slight memory loss. She was with a customer yesterday and he beat her. One a the places he hit, affected her memory." Horace's face went from anger to fear. "You ain't sayin' she don't remember us do ya?"

"No, all I'm sayin' is that she don't remember what happened to her."

Laura picked herself up off the saloon floor, facing the man, a cold look in her eyes. "Don't ya know it ain't polite to hit a lady?"

"A lady? The only lady I sees is the one that's over there." He tried to point to the scantly clad woman to his left, but succeeded in only stumbling backwards.

"She ain't no lady." Laura stepped up closer to the man, "I'm the only lady in here."

"Oh? You both are mighty purdy, sure would like to…" Laura didn't let him finish, as her hand reached out and hit him hard.

Dorothy and Loren were both up when Laura returned to the store. Loren was busy taking inventory, while Dorothy was back to printing the paper. Laura noticed that Dorothy didn't look much better than she did yesterday. Apparently she didn't always follow doctor's orders, to Laura's way of thinking.

"Here, you let me do that. You look like you need a rest."

"I'm doing just fine…" Dorothy insisted before another hot flash took over in which Laura was right there to catch her. "I think you'd better sit down." Dorothy nodded in agreement unable to fight the way she was feeling. These 'hot flashes' as Michaela called them, seemed to be happening at least once a day.

"She should be in bed." Loren set down his pencil, going over to Dorothy and offering her his hand. Laura chimed in, "He's right."

Dorothy looked at Loren's outstretched hand, "I suppose you'd stand there till I went to bed." Loren nodded, not about to move until Dorothy was where she should be. Reluctantly, Dorothy got up and made her way upstairs to bed. Loren followed, close behind in case she collapsed.

Laura set to work on the paper, finishing what Dorothy had tried to start. She had an easier time with the press today, but still managed to get ink all over her clothes. By the end of the day, Laura had near fifty copies of the Gazette printed. She hoped that would be enough. How Dorothy managed it all was beyond Laura.

"Butch! No! Please don't hurt me!" Myra screamed, sitting up straight in bed, her eyes flying open, arms flaying about in the air.

Horace was shocked to near tears, and did his best to calm Myra down. "Myra, honey, it's me Horace." His words were lost as Myra continued to fight.

"No, leave me alone!" Myra shouted before falling back on the pillows into a peaceful slumber.

"She don't mean that do she?" Horace asked a troubled, hurt look in his eyes. Hank secretly wished it was true, he never cared much for Horace. "No, she's probably just relivin' a memory in her sleep." Horace nodded then asked a moment later, "Who's the Butch fella?"

"Dunno, but I'd lke to take care a him." Hank figured Butch must have been the man that hurt Myra. The whole town knew Hank didn't like customers hurting his girls. With Myra in her state of mind, the culprit ought to be found and brought to justice.

"I'm gonna go find him." Horace got up and made for the door. Hank stopped him, "Not so fast, It'd be best if ya stayed put, listenin' for any telegrams that might come through.

"Get outta my way Hank."

"It won't do no good going after a man angry." Horace brushed past Hank, ignoring his words of warning.

Horace didn't waste any time in packing his things together, wanting to get going as soon as possible. Myra meant the world to him, and he vowed to find the man that hurt her. Before Horace could mount his horse to leave, Hank came running up, out of breathe.

"Don't do this."

"I got to, so get outta my way."

Hank refused to move, he wasn't going to allow Horace to run after the man who hurt Myra. After all, Hank felt it his responsibility to find the man himself, not Horace.

"I'm not gonna let ya do this, she's my girl." As soon as the words were out, Hank regretted saying them, feeling a fist hit him in the eye. Hank followed introducing his fist to Horace's lip. The fight went on till Jake came along to break it up.

Michaela did her best to follow Sully's tracks, but with night closing in, visibility wasn't good, twice she'd broken sticks, and nearly fell. Her empty stomach didn't help either; she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. But Michaela wasn't going to give up, she had to find Sully. Her will and determination was strong, the question now was, would she find him?

Sully sat under the stars, sipping a hot cup of tea. The air had turned cold quickly; luckily Sully had plenty of warm blankets. Wolf was by his side, curled up next to the fire. The flames licked the air, dancing under the curls of smoke that disappeared into the night. Listening to the creatures of the night, Sully heard the owls hooting to each other, the crickets chirping and the sound of sticks breaking.

Michaela spotted a lone figure, near a flickering fire. She couldn't quite make out who it was and decided to get a better look. Unfortunately, the stick she stepped on snapped, making a loud noise. Frozen in fear, Michaela wanted to run looking about her for any direction she might take, until she saw the figure emerge.

Sully set his tea cup down, got up slowly and made his way towards the noise. The closer he got, Sully realized it wasn't an animal who snapped the stick. "Michaela?" Sully called in a near whisper. A moment of silence passed before Michaela found her feet leading her straight into Sully's arms.

"What are ya doin' out here?" Sully asked breaking the embrace. "Ya put urself in danger comin' out this way."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Leaving in the middle of our lunch together."

"Michaela, don't you go worrin' about that. Myra needed ya, and sides I understand."

"I should have known. Yet I came all the way out here just…." Sully didn't let Michaela finish, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Now that ya came all the way out here, might as well stay." Michaela was beginning to grow tired and didn't protest to Sully's suggestion, letting him lead her next to the fire.

Myra slept peacefully that night, unaware that her attacker was still at large. Butch had been running from the law for month's now, hurting women along the way. Surprise had crossed Butch's face when he found that Colorado Springs didn't have his wanted poster up. He also heard his sister was out west and wanted to find her. "She was probably making friends in some town, waiting for her ole bro to show up", Butch thought to himself.

Butch moved quietly through the dark woods, not wanting to disturb any nightly creatures. He'd nearly had a run in with a bear back in Kansas. The bear had looked ready to rip him in pieces, if it hadn't been for al his dishes falling down. The noise scared the bear so much he took of running.

Off in the distance, Butch spotted the warm glow of a fire. "Food," he thought, maybe this was his lucky day. Butch hadn't eaten much the past few days. Moving closer, his stomach growled. "Damnit," Butch cursed under his breath, hoping no one had heard. Butch moved closer to the fire, being more careful now as to where he stepped. Two figures began to appear illuminated by the firelight, one looked like a savage, and he could smell the other; a woman. He smiled at the thought of finding a woman, just thinking of what he would love to do.

Sully turned his head, searching for the cause of the noise. Something or someone was indeed out there. Rather than trouble Michaela, Sully brushed the whole thing off as nothing. He would worry about the noise later. However, Michaela didn't seem convinced, she knew something was bothering Sully. She was puzzled as to why he wasn't telling her what was going on.

"Sully?"

"Ya."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that. Something is…"

"Don't ya trust me? Ain't nuttin' botherin' me."

"Course I do, it's just…." Sully didn't let Michaela finish, silencing her with a kiss, not even noticing the figure towering above them.

**Chapter Five**

Butch leaned over, paying attention to the lovely lady he saw. "Pardon me sir, but do ya think I could have some time with the pretty lady?" He wasn't one to be polite, but when it came to women, Butch didn't want to disappoint.

In one fluid movement, Sully pulled Michaela off the log, holding on to her protectively, all the while giving Butch a cold look. "I think ya better go. She ain't for sale."

Butch advanced towards Sully, keeping his eyes fixed on Michaela. "My, she's a beauty," Butch thought to himself. The man she was with would be another kettle of fish to deal with. "All I want is a few minutes."

"Like I said..." Sully didn't finish, as Butch made a grab for Michaela's arm. Sully picked up on Butch's movements, knocking his arms out of the way. He didn't' want this scum touching the woman he loved. "Hey now," Butch protested.

Michaela moved behind Sully; as he reached for his tomahawk. She wanted very much to run, but with Sully in danger her heart compelled her to stay.

"Ya touch her and I'll hurt ya."

Butch glared at Sully, "You gonna let me pass. He was trying his best to ignore the weapon placed at his throat.

"No, ya better leave." Sully replied with a cold edge in his voice.

"And if I don't?" Butch challenged the remark made, provoking Sully into a fight.

"Don't push me." The cold blade touched Butch's skin, making the sweat roll down his face. Quickly, Butch began to think of a way to get past the mountain man and to the pretty lady. He didn't have to think long; Michaela moved accidentally stepping on a stick causing a loud snap.

Sully lowered his tomahawk, looking for the cause. Taking advantage of his freedom, Butch took his gun out and aimed it at Sully's head. "Don't you move now." Sully turned slowly around, coming face to face with a gun barrel. This wasn't going to be easy at all. He had to come up with a plan fast.

Michaela saw what her disturbance had caused, feeling horrible inside. She feared for Sully's life, praying that it would be spared. If there was only something she could do. Putting her mind to work, Michaela began searching for something to throw at Butch. A rock would do nicely.

Sully heard Michaela's movements, wanting to know what she was up to, but he dared not look. If he did, the gun would go off for sure. Instead Sully kept his eyes fixed straight head.

Michaela grasped a large rock in her hand, waiting to get Sully's attention before throwing. Sully's eyes weren't moving and she wanted to make sure he wouldn't be hit. Stepping closer to Butch, Michaela had a clear view of his head and Sully's sharp gaze. Moments later, everything happened at once.

Butch cocked his gun, ready to blow Sully away, while at that same time Michaela threw the rock. The rock soared through the air, hitting Butch hard on the head right as he fired. The stray bullet and gun flew into the air as Butch fell, landing on top of Sully.

Laura woke early, gathering together a small bundle of things. So far her stay in Colorado Springs hadn't been too eventful, with printing the paper each day. The townsfolk Laura encountered had al been nice and friendly. She was having an easy time winning their trust. Setting aside any feelings beckoning her to stay, Laura left to find her brother, whom had to be here by now.

Butch had left Laura on her own back in Kansas. He didn't want her to get caught up in his reckless ways. Laura knew her brother frequented saloons, but she was never sure of what he did there. So far she hadn't seen Butch lurking about the saloon, but that wasn't to say he hadn't been there. Butch was a sneaky man coming and going like a snake.

Laura made her way downstairs, careful not to make any noise. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Dorothy or the shopkeeper. Making her way to the door to open it, Laura soon found that Loren had locked the door pretty good. She nearly fell backwards in her efforts to free the lock. Luckily no one heard her, and Laura was able to sneak out undetected.

Butch opened his eyes, blinking, trying to figure out where he was. Trees towered above him, with rays of sunlight shining down. In an attempt to sit up, Butch found out how much his head throbbed. He hadn't a clue as to why his head hurt so much. What had happened? Ignoring the pain, Butch sat up, dizzy with pain. As his eyes began to focus, he noticed a large rock on the ground. Could this have been what hit him?

Getting up was a challenge, everything around him was still a blur and with his hands tied, balance was difficult. Butch stumbled around before landing back on the ground again. Someone had really hit him hard and he wasn't fit to go anywhere. Just after Butch sat down, a figure appeared from behind the trees.

Even with his bad vision Butch could tell he was looking at a lady's skirts. Butch lifted his head, a questioning look in his eyes, "Ma'am, mind telling me what happened?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know what happened either," came the reply. Laura looked puzzled, why didn't her own brother remember who she was? Had it been that long? She gazed down at Butch, noticing the large welt on his head. Maybe that was the cause of his behavior, Laura thought to herself.

"Oh." Butch's face fell, as Laura bent down, sympathy in her eyes as she untied the ropes. She wasn't going to let her brother suffer. He needed a doctor's care, but bringing him to town wasn't such a good idea. If he had been there, someone might recognize him, and then what? Laura didn't want to deal with any of that, she had to get Butch better on her own.

Myra opened her eyes, taking a moment to remember where she was, before slowly rising. The morning sun shone down in rays through the curtains, the noises from town could be heard through the cracks in the doors. She had no idea how long she'd slept and was still confused over the events that brought her to the clinic.

All Myra did remember was a glimpse of the face she'd last seen. She couldn't remember his name, but he did have a handsome face with the appearance of a beard. His clothing suggested that he was well born. Myra had watched him, seeing the sweet innocent face change into one that frightened her inside, and then all had gone black.

"Myra?" Hank called as he slowly opened the door to the room.

"Yah." Myra turned, facing Hank.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Alright, I guess." Myra looked down at the floor, how was she supposed to be feeling?

Hank wished he could hold Myra, taking away any pain she might be experiencing and the confusion her mind was in. He didn't like seeing her this way. Jake's words echoed through his brain…"You can't do this again Hank. It ain't good fallin' in..." Falling in love with one of his girls had never been on Hank's agenda, and now it appeared it was happening all over again.

Myra stared at Hank a moment before the memories of that night began to wash over. Business was the same as usual, men hollering for drinks, numerous card games going on and other nightly activities. Myra had been floating around all evening stopping here and there to greet a customer. Some were beyond drunk, reeking of alcohol. Later in the evening she'd been with a well dressed man. The face looked vaguely familiar, but Myra couldn't place him.

Hank watched Myra close her eyes as if in a deep sleep. From her facial expressions, he wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe she was trying to remember something? Before Hank could come up with a reason, Myra collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Dorothy woke feeling refreshed and rested. She went downstairs expecting to find Laura there working. Laura always seemed to be up early and working long before either her or Loren rose for the day. Instead she was greeted by an open door and no Laura in sight.

"No, it can't be?" Dorothy thought to herself. Assuming the worst, she thought they'd been robbed. Yet nothing appeared to be missing as Dorothy looked around the store, all was as it had been the night before.

"Miz Dorothy, you alright?" Brian was worried Dorothy might be ill and would need to lie down.

Glancing down at Brian, "I'm fine." Dorothy smiled, trying to hide her concern for Laura. Seeming satisfied with his answer, Brian went into the store to get some candy. After helping Brian, Loren appeared by her side,

"Alright, where's Laura?"

"Gone," Dorothy replied staring off into the street, as if Laura was going to appear at any moment.

"She was a good helper."

"Mighty nice girl too."

"Uh huh."

"Think she'll be alright?" Dorothy asked, turning to Loren looking for reassurance. "If she's anything like Dr. Mike, then there's nothing to worry over." Loren replied before heading back inside.

From what he'd seen Laura was a strong woman, much like Dr. Mike, coming out here all on her own. But no one knew why Laura had come to Colorado, which had been kept secret. Loren hoped Dorothy would be alright, it was clear she held the girl in her favor and deep down appreciated the help.

Butch's body was limp and heavy; whoever had hit him was a good shot. Sully had used all the strength he could muster to lift the body off of him. Once free, Sully had looked around for Michaela, he knew she had been there when the trouble started, but now where had she gone? An odd feeling came over him, before he saw her curled up under a blanket.

Michaela went to the lean-to, cleverly hiding herself inside. She wouldn't be able to make it back home at this hour, and since there wasn't a cave for protection, other means would have to do. Having never spent a night in the woods all alone or in a lean-to for that matter, Michaela was a bit frightened, but wouldn't admit it. Michaela was used to having the children there at the homestead, and the thoughts that Sully was nearby. He gave her a feeling of protection, which she now missed.

Closing her eyes, Michaela wished with half a mind that she was back home, safe in her warm bed and not out here among nature. She wasn't sure how Sully did this night after night, living in the wilderness with no real "walls" around him. Thoughts of Sully began to bring comfort to Michaela and sleep to her tired body, and before long she was fast asleep. She didn't even notice the strong arms that lifted her, moving her ever so gently onto a soft hide.

Sully gently laid Michaela down, and covered her with a warm blanket. Her face showed a beautiful innocence and it took every ounce of steam for Sully not to kiss her. First he needed to take care of something, then he would allow himself to do what his heart longed.

Wasting no time, Sully moved the body out of sight not wanting to risk another attack. Satisfied that the stranger wouldn't bother them, Sully went back underneath his lean-to. He lay carefully on the ground next to Michaela, fully aware of her sweet smell. Closing his eyes, Sully took in the scent he loved so much, and then rested his hand on her shoulder, before running it down the length of her arm.

All the while, Michaela slept peacefully, unaware of Sully's strong protective arms around her. Sully kept Michaela close to him that night, as he'd done on their first adventure in the woods alone. The rain poured out of the sky, as Sully chopped branches to cover the lean-to, while Michaela was inside. He remembered her words, about giving up a bad habit, right before he joined her. Sully had been nervous, still unsure of his feelings for Michaela, having not been this close to a woman since Abigail. Yet through it all their hands met, intertwined through the night.

**Chapter Six**

Rays of morning sunlight cast their glows through the cracks in the lean-to, waking Michaela up with their bright light. She blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the day, and then tried to move to sit up, but soon found herself held tight in someone's arms.

Sully nuzzled his face in Michaela's hair, "Mmm, mornin'" he said in a muffled tone, feeling Michaela's muscles relax.

"Morning," Michaela echoed, squeezing Sully's strong hand, glad that he was there with her. Propping himself up on one arm, Sully gazed into Michaela's eyes, drinking in her beauty, before placing a gently kiss on her lips. Michaela welcomed Sully's lips on her own and soon wrapped her arms around him.

"We'd better get back to town," Michaela chimed in, after the kiss had parted and she had gotten up. Sully would have rather stayed, but he'd learned that there was no stopping Michaela as she headed towards Flash.

Both had nearly forgotten about the incident yesterday, until they overheard voices. His instinct taking over, Sully stopped in his tracks, listening again for the voices. Hearing it again a moment later, Sully quietly moved through the woods without a sound; Michaela followed close behind forgetting about going home.

Through the trees Sully spotted two figures, at first he couldn't make out who they were, but with a second look he knew. The rough man who'd wanted Michaela was there alone with Laura. What was she doing there? Michaela noticed soon after the scene before her, and nearly let out a gasp. She never dreamed Laura would be involved with someone of that nature.

Sully motioned for Michaela to lower herself on the ground; he didn't want to risk being seen. No more than ten yards away Laura was helping the rough man from the bonds Sully had put on his hands. She then stood up, staring down at Butch, and talking to him in a tender voice that Michaela and Sully could just barely make out.

"Much obliged for your help, ma'am." Butch rubbed his wrists, sore from his bonds being tied too tight.

"Not a problem," Laura replied, becoming more aware of her brother's condition. He didn't even know who she was anymore, saddening her heart. She had always loved her brother, despite the things he did. He'd always been the rough sort, out of place from the rest, but his heart was good. After their parents died, Butch had done his best to protect Laura from harm, sheltering her from the evils of the world. He was a good brother and deep down Laura knew Butch loved her, and right now she wanted the old Butch back, not the one with memory loss.

"How'd I get like this?" Butch looked too Laura like an innocent child, naïve in the ways of the world.

"Found ya like that, not sure how you got tied up." Laura looked at Butch with sympathy wishing she could give him the answers he needed.

"Damn," Butch cursed under his breath. Not being able to remember was frustrating. He couldn't recall the pretty face staring down at him, softness in her eyes. Was she someone he knew? A love? Maybe someday his memory would return.

"Cursin' ain't gonna bring it back." Butch questioned Laura's remark, "Bring what back?" Laura waited a moment before answering, not sure if she should tell him he'd lost his memory.

Kneeling down, trying to hide back tears, Laura told her brother the truth. "You're memory," Laura answered. "You took a nasty hit there on your head, musta affected your brain."

"Is this why I can't remember who I am?" Laura nodded; almost certain she was telling him the truth. "Will I get it back?" Butch asked looking again to Laura for answers.

"I don't know." Laura had never seen anyone acting this way and sincerely hoped her brother would return to normal someday. "For now, you better stay here, while I go find a doc."

Giving him a sweet smile, Laura then got up heading back in the direction of town. She hadn't meant to go back, but her brother needed medical attention. Butch watched her leave from his sight wishing she'd stayed with him. He wanted company, not a doctors prying and questions.

"Myra, please wake up." Hank rushed to Myra's side bending down, cradling her in his arms, staring at her limp body. He had no idea what had just happened, and wanted very much for her to regain consciousness. Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks, unable to bear the loss of another woman he loved.

Clarice his first love was a beauty with her brown curls, soft pale skin and petite figure. He'd fallen for her at first sight, along with most of the other men in town. She was kind to everyone and loved to flirt with the customers. But she looked at Hank in a different way, wanting more from him than the life she had. Hank had willingly accepted her in to his arms, or been seen as a fool.

Hank remembered how proud Clarice was the day she announced she was pregnant. It was as if the door to a new life was open and she could leave an old life behind. The barkeep had been furious, his best girl out of commission, what would happen to business?

Now all Hank had was Zack, a bright boy in the art world. He loved him very much, and wished Zack could have a mother. Looking down at Myra, he wished she could be that for Zack and fill the empty void in his heart that Clarice had left. Before Hank could continue with his daydream, Myra began to stir.

Opening her eyes, Myra looked up at Hank wondering what had happened and how she got to be in his arms. Myra felt weak from remembering the events that had lead up to Butch's devilish gleam in his eyes. "I don't think I can get up."

"Don't worry, I'm here now and I'm not going to let you go," Hank thought to himself. Instead of saying what he really felt, Hank helped Myra up on her feet and let her gingerly walk back over to the bed.

"What happened to me?"

"I dunno, one minute you was standing with your eyes closed, and the next you collapsed on the floor. There something on your mind?"

Myra stared at Hank briefly, thinking about whether to reply, the memories still fresh. She wasn't sure if she could take another spell, still feeling weak. Turning back, Myra could still see the rough looking man in her mind, was he the one who did this to her? "No." Myra lied; she didn't want him to know the pain from that night was still there. He cared about her, just not the way Horace did as a woman and not a whore.

Hank brushed his long hair out of his face, frustrated that Myra wasn't talking. There was something wrong and he couldn't figure out why she wasn't telling. She didn't look like the Myra he knew, full of life, a kind heart, and showing signs of wanting to be her own person. Now she looked a frail version of the girl he knew.

Laura rapped on the clinic door, praying the doctor would be there. Moments later, Laura was startled to find the man from the saloon on the other side of the door. What was he doing here? "Pardon me, I'm looking for the doc, have ya seen her?" The less contact she had with him the better.

"No, haven't seen her." Hank looked down at Laura, wondering why she needed a doc. "You ain't sick are you?" Laura answered with a firm, "no"; after all it was her brother that needed care. "It's someone else, their in real bad shape."

"By the look on your face I'd say it was more than just someone else."

"And if it was?" Laura questioned his remark and the smirk he wore on his face. She didn't like him one bit and the sooner the doc showed, the quicker she could get back to Butch.

"Then I'd be right." Laura debated on whether to come forth with her story, this man had apparently figured out that there was more to what she was saying. She didn't like it when a man was right; it irritated her to no end.

Laura stood there, arms folded not about to let this man get to her. "Maybe so, but that doesn't change that I got someone that needs medical attention. You don't happen to know where the doc is?"

"Nope, don't know that either. And if you don't mind, I'm going back upstairs. One of my girls is feeling poorly." Laura didn't seem to care what this man did, and felt a relief wash over when he did disappear from sight. Walking over to the doctor's desk, Laura found a medical book. Picking it up she began to scan the pages, searching for anything that might give her answers to her brother's condition.

With such a large book and so many pages, Laura found it a challenge searching them all. There were pages on influenza, measles, mumps, smallpox and any number of ailments. Laura was nearly sick over the sight of the illustrations, depicting such things as bleeding with leeches and the cutting of limbs. How could one put this into a book?

After several minutes, Laura found the answer she was looking for: _Amnesia refers to the loss of memory. Memory loss may result from two-sided (bilateral) damage to parts of the brain vital for memory storage, processing, or recall (the limbic system, including the hippocampus in the medial temporal lobe._ "Butch can't remember a thing," Laura thought to herself, "He's lost his memory." Further reading told her that a persons' memory may or may not return. The thought of Butch not getting his memory back frightened her to the point where she had to set the book down. Laura then sat down on the nearby chair, waiting patiently for the doctor and trying her best to hold back the tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

The rough man's voice was loud and Michaela wanted to go help him, but Sully stopped her. It wouldn't do any good to get caught listening. Instead, Michaela fought her urge to go to the man. She didn't know much about memory loss, and would have done her best to help him. When Laura left, Michaela made to get up again, "No, she's gone lookin' ya. We gotta get back to town." Sully had apparently heard more than she had picked up.

"Looking for me?"

"Ya, you're a doc, and she wants you to help him."

"But why can't I just go to him now?" Michaela questioned Sully's motives, unsure why he wanted her to go back when she was just going to be lead to this same spot again.

"How's that gonna look? We've been eaves droppin' where we shouldn't have been. It's gonna look like we were spyin'."

"Well, we kinda…" Sully didn't let Michaela finish, afraid the rough man would overhear them.

"They don't know that and I'd like ta keep it that way." Sully glanced over at the rough man, making sure he wasn't hearing them. Michaela took the opportunity while Sully wasn't looking to make her way over to the rough man. "Great!" Sully though to himself, "She's more stubborn than I thought."

Butch looked up at Michaela, a lost expression on his face. "Didn't you just leave?" He was thoroughly confused, not sure if this was the same woman who was just there minutes ago.

Michaela nearly gasped when she saw the face of the rough man, he was the one who'd tried to…., she didn't want to think about it. "No, I think you must have me mistaken with someone else," Michaela answered trying not to let her fear show.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Afraid I can't remember much, some fool hit me pretty hard I think. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to me, would ya?" Butch eye's filled with hope at the possibility of getting his questions answered.

"I'm afraid I don't," Michaela lied not about it tell him it was her who had hit him with a rock. She watched his face fall; the glimmer that was there went out. "Mind if I take a look at you that welt on your head looks pretty nasty."

Butch didn't want anyone touching him, least of all this lady who called herself a doctor. "Yah I mind, I don't need a woman doctor trying to fix me." Michaela was a bit taken aback, not liking his remarks. She'd run into this before, with Robert E when she first arrived in town. He hadn't wanted a woman doctor looking at him either.

"Oh, well if that's the way you feel then I won't help you." Michaela snapped before turning on her heels in the direction of Sully. She didn't like this man's attitude at all.

"Wait," Butch called after her, "Maybe you can tell me what's wrong?" He watched her stop, turn around, and come slowly back. Woman or not, Butch hoped that this doctor as she called herself could figure out why his memory was gone.

Michaela knelt down, examining the wound, which had swelled to the size of an apple. Biting her lip, she began to put the pieces together; the blow on the head had caused what she believed to be memory loss. Michaela hadn't treated anyone with this condition before and didn't know the first thing to do, without consulting one of her texts. "I think you are suffering from memory loss."

Butch looked up at Michaela, wishing her gentle hands were still on him, "Memory loss?"

"Yes, the severe blow to the head damaged a part of your brain that controls memory." Immediate concern washed over Butch's face along with questions arising. "Will I get it back?" He hated to go through life not remembering who he was. Michaela on the other hand wished that she could have given the rough man a straight answer. Truth be told she didn't know.

"We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime I'd like to move you to my clinic." Sully wasn't too happy with Michaela, wanting to take the man who'd tried to take a pass at her, and then attempted to kill him to the clinic. The last thing he wanted was that man near Michaela. In the end, Sully reluctantly helped Michaela get the rough man back to town, vowing that if he laid a hand on her, he'd personally see to it that he never hurt her again.

**Chapter Seven**

Laura was still reading the medical text when the doc and mountain man brought her brother in. She had gotten rather far in the book when the door had opened without warning. Fighting the urge to run, Laura did her best to stay seated, not wanting to let her feelings show. Butch was still confused, not sure what was happening, the doc looked concerned, and the mountain man didn't look happy. It was an odd sight to behold. They didn't notice Laura sitting there watching them come inside and then head upstairs.

Butch wasn't happy at all about being dragged off to a "strange place." He didn't understand why the lady doc was doing this. Unless she could answer his questions, Butch would rather not be there. "Where ya'll taking me?"

"Upstairs and to bed," Michaela replied. When it came to patients, she was very good at taking charge. With a quick glance at Butch, Michaela noted the easiness in his eyes seeming to accept his fate.

Sully didn't like the turn of events from the start, wondering why Michaela felt she had to help this man. He knew it was like her to try and fix anything, which wasn't entirely possible.

As they made their way above the stairs, Hank heard the footsteps and voices grew louder. He was still sitting with Myra, who was now sleeping soundly. Myra woke at the sound of Butch's voice. Nothing could have prepared Hank for the shock and fear written on Myra's face.

"Don't let him hurt me," Myra cried out.

"Him?" Hank questioned, before reality set in. Could the voice belong to the man who hurt her?

"Please don't let him do this." Myra pleaded as if something truly terrible was going to happen.

Hank didn't sit there any longer in contemplation. Standing up he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. Michaela was doing her best to support the weight of a rough man in rumpled clothes. Sully looked less than pleased; and a young girl followed several steps behind. He recognized the girl having been in the saloon, but the man he couldn't place. But the way Myra reacted to his voice, something had to be done.

"Where are you takin' him?" Hank demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Michaela looked up, a bit surprised to see Hank.

"You heard me."

"I'm afraid that's none of your business." Michaela then turned into one of the recovery rooms. Sully followed, while Laura stopped at the doorway, almost afraid to go inside.

"You're the man from the saloon." Laura said after looking up, discovering the long haired man a few feet away. "That'd be right." She glanced back at the room, a worried look in her eyes. "Think he'll be ok?"

Hank chuckled to himself, "You ain't got nothin' to worry." Laura seemed satisfied for the moment.

"How come you challenged the doc?"

"Needed to speak with the fella."

"Why didn't ya just ask?"

"You don't know Michaela."

Sully helped Michaela get the man settled into bed. He didn't want to be there as much as the man did for his memory to return. "Sully, could you bring me some disinfectant and a rag? His wound needs cleaned."

Butch laid there his head throbbing in pain; next to him the sweet smell of a lady. He turned his head to the side, wanting to get a better look at the doctor, but found it was too much. Dizziness took hold as Butch blinked to try and regain focus.

Moments later Sully returned with the things Michaela needed and watched her set right to work. Michaela was careful not to cause the man too much pain. He winced when she put the disinfectant on his open wound. It stung like a thousand needles. "I ain't never felt pain like this."

"Just hold still please." Michaela was having trouble cleaning the wound, with the man moving his head from side to side.

"Must you use that stuff?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry it hurts, but I've got to clean it." Butch let out a groan, not wanting any part of the doc fussing over his head wound. All he wanted was his memory to return, not some stinging sensation.

After she was finished disinfecting the wound, Michaela wrapped a bandage around his head, careful not tighten it. When she was done, Michaela got up to leave needing to take care of some other things.

Butch had contemplated grabbing the doc by the arm, but with the mountain man in there any thoughts of having her to himself, were out of the question. Instead he watched her leave the room with the mountain man glaring at him.

Laura chose to ignore the barkeep's remarks, turning and heading out. She didn't know who he thought he was some all powerful one maybe? Stepping outside, Laura took in the fresh air around her, the sun's rays shinning through the cracks in the boards. Watching the doc at work, she knew her brother was in good hands and hoped that his memory would soon return. In the meantime it was going to be hard seeing him in a state of memory loss.

Laura didn't stay long on the porch before making her way in the direction of the general store. Dorothy must be worried sick, not finding her working this morning. She felt kinda bad, but she needed to find her brother, and she had. Now all that lay ahead was for him to get better.

"Where've you been young lady?" Loren didn't waste anytime in finding out where Laura had gone.

"Stepped out for a bit of fresh air is all," Laura lied, not wanting to let the real reason surface.

"Didn't think ya was comin' back." Laura wanted to question the shopkeeper's remark, but thought better of it, the way he looked into her eyes. He seemed to know she was being stubborn and wouldn't tell him the truth even if he offered her a reward on a platter.

Dorothy appeared from one of the backrooms, a smile on her face appeared when she saw Laura had returned. "You're back." She made her way over to Laura.

"Yes, ma'am," Laura replied wondering why there was so much fuss made over her return. Dorothy's smiling, putting her arm around her, and leading her upstairs was more than she could handle. Truth be told she didn't want to be treated like some china doll.

Loren stood there shaking his head, while putting some new cigars out for sale. He had a feeling that this young lady was one to cause trouble, but telling Dorothy that would only cause trouble. She didn't need that with the "change" she was going through.

Horace had many sleepless nights worrying over Myra, hope she was alright and hating that Hank was there with her. He should be by her side as the man she will be with the rest of her life, not someone like Hank. As much as Horace wanted to also catch the man, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was never one to provoke violence and had trouble inflicting harm on anyone. This morning wasn't any better as Horace moved about the telegraph office yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was even having some trouble getting the right messages down that came in on the wire.

"Horace?" There was a pause of silence before Horace realized someone else in the office. Jerking awake, Horace turned his eyes to the door, "Oh, Dr. Mike! I'm so sorry. Didn't see ya."

"Are you feeling alright?" Michaela wore a look of concern on her face, something wasn't right with him.

Horace thought a moment before speaking," Haven't been sleepin' so well."

"I can tell there are bags under your eyes, a sign of lack of sleep. How long has this been going on?" In addition, Horace didn't seem to be his usual self, greeting people with a smile.

"Ever since Myra got hurt. Been worrin' about her."

Michaela took a moment to digest what Horace said. She'd almost forgotten about Myra staying in the clinic, no wonder Horace couldn't sleep. "I may have some chamomile at the clinic to help you sleep."

"Thank you much obliged." Michaela turned to leave and Horace started to follow her, until a message came over the wire. Horace immediately turned back, picked up his pencil and paper and began to write. It was a challenge to copy down what was coming in; twice Horace messed up words and nearly hit the desk, his body wanting to fall asleep. But despite the protests from his body, Horace was able to get it all written.

_Wanted for abuse of women_

_Rough looking man in gentlemen's clothes, goes by the name of Butch_

_5'8'', 150lbs_

_Offender has been known to target saloon women, giving them memory loss._

_500.00 Reward_

Horace's face went white, unable to believe what he just wrote. Could this be the man who'd hurt Myra? He wanted to know, had to know, but was too afraid to find out. Hank had stopped his first attempt to run off and find the attacker. It seemed as if Hank wanted to be the one to protect Myra, when he should be standing up for her.

Michaela returned moments later with something to help Horace sleep. She wasn't prepared for the look on Horace's face. Somehow he looked worse now than when she'd just been there minutes ago. Going around the counter, Michaela made her way over to Horace, wanting to know what caused him to go from bad to worse.

"I've brought the chamomile." Michaela dug around in her bag, momentarily producing the remedy to help Horace. However, he didn't look up, his eyes still glued to the paper.

"Mails here, I'm leaving it on the counter." Horace had forgotten the stage coming through, an attendant left the bag on its side, its contents spilling out. A stack of posters caught Michaela's eye, she went over to pick one up. The face of the man looked vaguely familiar, but where had she seen him? Her cry of "Oh my…" brought Horace out of his trance.

"What is it Dr. Mike?" Horace left the telegram on the desk, as he made his way over to Michaela, still holding the poster in her hand. She handed Horace the paper, his eyes scanning the words and picture.

"Oh my gosh, you thinking that he…?" Michaela nodded her head, a hurt look on her face. She didn't want to believe such a thing, how could a man hurt any woman? Horace's face changed from worry to devastation, unable to fully comprehend that his love had been a victim to this man. He was upset and angry, mainly at Hank for letting this happen, how could he do this? But the more he thought, Hank was just as worried about Myra; wanting to protect her make her safe.

Michaela made her way back to the clinic, wanting to check on Myra and deciding it best not to mention the wire Horace had gotten, or the posters. It would be too much for Myra to comprehend with her memory not all there. In reading about amnesia, Michaela had found that a brain could go into shock if too much of the lost memory was told or shown.

Myra seemed pleased to see Michaela, a part of her still hoping for answers. She'd been bed ridden for days now and was beginning to get restless. Michaela sensed this, but ignored it best she could, Myra needed to get better first. However, Hank read Michaela like a book, there was more worry and concern in her eyes for a patient that usual. Knowing full well that the rough man was in another room made her very nervous, if Hank or Myra knew, she didn't want to think of what would happen then. The way she forced a smile, being pleasant, he knew there was something more to her behavior and he intended to find out what it was.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Hank stopped Michaela in the hallway; it was clear to him that something wasn't right. "I beg your pardon? Nothing's wrong…" Michaela trailed off; she noticed his face told he knew.

Michaela lowered her voice before speaking, "Horace got a wire this morning, about man who hurts saloon women." Hank's face began to change from wanting to know to slow anger building. "There were also wanted posters on the stage this morning." Michaela stopped there, not wanting to tell that the man was right there in the clinic. That might pose a new set of questions she didn't want to answer. "Best not to tell Myra, we don't want her brain going into shock."

Hank nodded his head, "Listen, I can't stay here knowin' he's out there. When I find him, he's gonna pay for what he done." Michaela watched Hank storm off, his eyes full of anger and hate. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything drastic, the last thing they needed was the whole thing to turn into a big mess. For now, Michaela needed time to think of something to do, and fast.

**Chapter Eight**

Michaela kept drifting off, her thoughts on Myra and the rough man, knowing full well it was wrong to be keeping secrets. But she felt the need to shelter Myra from reality and let Hank think he was helping by bring the man to justice. Sully and the kids noticed something wasn't right, but where to afraid to really ask. Yet Michaela seemed to know that deep down, Sully knew, the looks of confusion he'd given her wondering why she'd done such a thing.

Sully kept his eyes on Michaela for most of the evening. At dinner he watched as she pushed her food around, as if she wasn't happy with where it was. When she'd look up, her eyes were always off somewhere else. He knew the rough man and Myra were both in the clinic, and wasn't happy about the first being there. Why couldn't she have just left him alone, wouldn't that have been better? Michaela was a stubborn woman, and a strong force of nature has he found out early in their courtship.

"You wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"I beg your pardon?" Michaela immediately snapped out of her daze, staring at Sully, skeptical of his motives.

"You heard me." Sully wasn't about to let her get away without telling him.

Michaela pondered a moment on whether to tell Sully or not, he wouldn't approve, but the look in his eyes told her there was no way out. Slowly, piece by piece the story came out, Sully was none to pleased. Michaela was always trying to fix something or make a situation better to her liking. He hoped that someday she'd learn that not everything could be mended.

Hank had wasted no time in gathering all his things together and riding off shortly after he left the clinic. He wanted more than anything to find the guy and make sure he didn't hurt Myra again. Jake thought he was crazy to be doing this, telling Hank he out to give it up. "No, Jake. I'm goin' whether you like it or not."

"Why are ya doin' this?" Harboring feelings for a whore wasn't something a man should have, there was no love there. A man needs love from a woman and he's not going to get it from a working girl.

Part of Hank knew that this was a lost cause, running off to save the woman Horace loved and the one who worked for him. He didn't like Jake's prying into his business, could he just do things in quiet. "I gotta find him."

"You think that's gonna solve anythin'?"

"Yah, he'll be dead." Hank tightened the straps on his saddle. "Anything else you wanna add?" Stepping out the way Jake didn't care to answer, instead staring at Hank knowing he was making a mistake.

Laura stood at the window watching the exchange between the barkeep and another man, she'd not seen before. She wondered where the barkeep was going; he seemed to be in a hurry. With her brother hurt, Laura's outlook to the future had changed; she wouldn't have any choice but to stay here till he got better. If he hadn't gotten hurt, they'd be on their way to California to start a new life. "The west holds promise and California was once full of gold, maybe we can find some more." He told her before they left Virginia.

Believing every word, Laura's spirits had brightened with the prospect of a new life away from the home she'd known with so many painful memories. Their parents had passed away from a nasty epidemic that had past through town. Laura had tried to save them both, but there just wasn't any hope left as they withered away before her very eyes. Even the doctor knew it was hopeless to try and save them. Butch was then left in the care of his sixteen year old sister, and suddenly thrown into manhood over night.

Later the decision to move west had been easy, both wanted to get away and start a new life. The journey had been long, hard and rough. The sun was unforgiving, the horses needed rest often, and by the end of the day Butch and Laura were ready to collapse. When they reached Kansas, Butch had started to pick up reckless ways, hanging out with the wrong sort of folks, pretty soon, unknown to Laura; he was stealing and frequenting saloons. Now they were in Colorado among strangers, and still trying to build a new life.

Turning back towards the room, Laura's eyes fell on Butch. He was still sleeping peacefully. She felt bad for him, not being able to remember anything. 'Would he ever get his memory back?" Laura thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. Laura couldn't bear the thought of her only family left, living the rest of his life never knowing who he was again. Wiping away the stray tears, Laura vowed to be strong for both of them.

Horace walked into the clinic just after Michaela arrived, he wanted to see Myra. From the worried look on his face, Michaela could tell that he hadn't had much sleep. She wanted to ask if he'd tried the chamomile, but it seemed neither the time nor the place. "How is she?"

"I'm just about to go check on her; would you like to come with me?" Horace followed Michaela up to Myra's room. She was awake and sitting in bed, a rosy flush on her face.

Horace immediately went to her side, "How ya feelin', Myra, honey?" Myra smiled, "Better." She was touched that Horace came to visit, just seeing him again made her feel so much better. Before she'd even met him, Myra had been the one taking care of Horace when he had the influenza. She had come to the clinic to help Dr. Mike, and others care for the sick patients. Olive had protested, but Dr. Mike set Myra to work giving Horace a sponge bath. Sometime later the two had talked and their relationship blossomed. Now the situation was reversed, Myra was the one who needed taking care of.

Michaela watched as Horace took Myra's hand in his own, sharing a special moment together. She was pleased to see Myra feeling better and Horace with a smile on his face. He'd nearly run himself ragged losing sleep over her condition. Myra hadn't had it easy with all she'd been through. Maybe things would begin to look better for the couple.

"You seem to be healing nicely, and it is my hope that in time your memory will return." The bruises were starting to loose color; however Myra still had a black spot in her mind from that night. "How much longer for I can go back?" Myra didn't' like being kept inside all day, she wanted to get back out into fresh air.

"Soon." Michaela answered, fading into the realization that Myra's attacker was in a nearby room.

Laura walked over to the bed, pulling up a chair, wanting to be near her brother. He was the only family she had left. As she sat there, thoughts of all they'd been through flashed by. Growing up, Butch and her brother Jay had always been the protectors of their little sister, making sure no one messed with Laura. When she began to develop into a young woman, any man that dared to touch her, had to go through Butch or Jay first. That got annoying; Laura just wanted to be her own person.

Now, Jay was off somewhere unknown, Laura had no idea where. He was never one for keeping up a correspondence. Jay never could write or read very well, always the class clown in school. It was a wonder he possessed any of those skills at all. Yet he didn't seem to mind a bit, stuck to protecting Laura and looking after his animals. Butch was a bit more quiet and mysterious, keeping to himself most of the time. Some women found the mystery to be intriguing and tried to catch his eye, but he pushed them away. Most of them were makeup and curls stuffed into frilly dresses, which Butch didn't care for.

Butch opened his eyes and reached for the figure next to him. His touch brought her out of the daze she'd been in. Piercing blue eyes, soft brown hair, pink lips, stared at him with a look of sorrow. She was a vision, and yet so sad. "You're awake." Laura finally managed to say, breaking the stare Butch had on her. Confusion crossed Butch's face unable to understand why the pretty lady was glad to see him up. "I don't understand how come ya care about me so much. Lookin' all worried." Laura very much wanted to tell him, he was her brother so of course she loved and cared about him. But with his memory gone, he wouldn't know who she was even if she told him.

"Don't like seeing you like this, and I just want you to get better." Laura tired to cover up the real truth. She didn't want Butch to know his memory was gone. Butch seemed satisfied for the moment, but he sensed there was something more to her sorrow.

Hank rode all the way to Denver, searching along the way for any suspicious fellow. Unfortunately all the people he'd encountered along the way were families, or men that looked too old to harm a lady. He wanted very much to find the culprit, but as of now the outlook was bleak. For now, Hank dismounted in front of the saloon and went inside for a drink.

Traveling along the dusty roads had made his throat dry and he longed for a glass of whiskey to wet his whistle. Smoke and the sound of the piano player filled the air while girls moved about serving drinks or sitting on the laps of the customers. The barkeep was well dressed like a man right out of the city.

Finding an empty table, Hank sat down trying to blend in with his surroundings. The place was awful fancy, large glass mirror behind the bar, wood painted with a foe finish, and girls dressed in satins and silks.

"Anything I can get for ya?" Natalie had been watching Hank from the moment he came in, something mysterious about him that intrigued her.

Hank looked up into the soft green eyes and blond hair smiling down at him, "Whiskey'd be just fine."

"Coming right up." Natalie turned back around, her deep pink skirts swirling behind her as she made her way back up to the bar. Moments later she was back again with a full shot; setting it on the table in front of him.

Hank downed the liquid, savoring the taste it left behind. Setting the glass on the table, he looked up to find the girl still standing there. Shouldn't she be serving other customers? Why was she hanging around him like a lovesick pup?

Natalie hadn't been able to move her feet after serving him the drink. Now that she was so close, her heart pounded. She didn't know what to make of the feelings inside her; they were all so new and almost frightening. Ignoring the cat calls from the customers, Natalie sat down across from Hank.

Hank didn't know what to make of the expression on her face; he wasn't used to women looking at him this way. Most were just there for business, not something more and he was fine with that. He'd fallen in love with a saloon girl once, and that only left pain behind.

"What brings ya all the way out here to Denver's Silver Star?" Natalie asked, wanting to know more about the mysterious stranger.

"Personal business." Hank didn't want to burden the girl with his problems.

"Oh," Natalie began to think why this stranger was being so quiet; usually they opened up to her right away. One thing always led to another, but this time there was no coaxing him.

"Hey Nat!" the barkeep yelled, none to happy with her socializing and not getting results.

"Coming," Natalie hollered back. She very much wanted to stay, but there was no declining a request from Jay. "Listen if ya need anything, just ask, ok?" Giving him one last smile, Natalie turned and headed for the bar.

Hank abandoned the table, leaving the glass and heading back outside. He was here on personal business, not to be the plaything of a saloon girl.

Michaela spent the rest of her afternoon seeing patients and cleaning the clinic, as time seemed to drag. Colleen helped with the drying of the instruments and putting them in their proper spot. The whole time Michaela's thoughts drifted to what she had done, fearing for Myra if she found out.

"Dr. Mike?" Colleen had noticed her ma was being very distant, usually they chatted during work.

A few seconds later Michaela turned to face Colleen.

"You feelin' ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Michaela's face took on a puzzled look as she went back to sterilizing the scalpel. She was perfectly fine and didn't need anyone worrying over her, yet she was worried someone would find out she was harboring a fugitive.

**Chapter Nine**

Laura never left Butch's side during the next several days, waiting for any sign of his memory returning. It had been hard for her to see him go through lapses of daydream like states, usually resulting in a cold sweat. From peaceful slumbers, distress, then the sweat pouring down his face was almost more than she could bear. The doc had been there during some of the fits, declaring later that there wasn't much she could do, he just needed rest.

Michaela had noticed the hurt and pain in Laura's eyes, wondering to herself what their relationship was. Clearly the young woman cared for him very much, but not as a lover would. She had tried to reassure her that everything would be ok, but the road to get there would be hard. The memory lapses were often the worst and hard to watch, but were a part of the healing process.

Butch's memory was filled with images, ones that he couldn't place and none made any sense. He often saw the brown haired girl, who looked a lot like the one in the room with him. Those pictures saw her growing up into a beautiful young lady, happy and carefree. Later on he was out of the city and into the country, but why? Butch wished he knew how the pretty girl knew him and what all these images were about. In others, Butch saw other rough looking men, and scantly clad women. He was confused as to the life he led and wondered if the pretty lady could give him any answers.

"Ma'am?"

Laura turned around from her spot at the window, "Yes," her eyes hopeful now that he was taking.

Butch paused a moment, unsure of whether to proceed. What if she thought he was crazy? Folks would think he needed help, seeing things and all. But he wanted answers more than anything.

"I need your help, see I been having these "dreams" and I keep seein' things that make no sense to me. Fact is one of them images is ya, only younger."

Laura's heart leapt at his last sentence, he was remembering their days as children when he used to protect her.

Butch noticed the glow on her face, rosy cheeks and a pretty smile. Someday he hoped he knew who she was and why she cared for him so much.

Myra climbed out of bed, pulling back the covers and setting her bare feet on the cold floor. She had been getting restless; tired of all the bed rest Dr. Mike wanted her to have. Hank and Horace had been dears taking care of her and now they weren't there to stop her from wandering.

First thing she wanted to do was to get out of the confides of the room. Myra made her way to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hallway. Immediately she saw light pouring from another room and the sound of voices.

Laura didn't even here Myra enter the room, until she heard a gasp, turning around she came face to face with her. Jogging her memory backwards, she was the woman from the saloon who had been so nice to her when she arrived. She wanted to know what the woman was doing there, but between her shocked face and Butch's confused looks it was all she could do to not burst out.

Everything began to form clearly in her mind, Myra knew she had seen the man before and the more she thought about it, he was the man in the fancy clothes. She'd been sitting on his lap during the card game, later he had taken her to bed. That's when all the trouble started, only Myra couldn't remember any of it.

"Who are ya?" Butch asked, sitting up in bed his eyes fixed on Myra.

"I….I…was just taking a walk." Myra gulped, her answer not sounding very convincing.

"Oh," Butch replied. He wasn't sure what to make of the strange woman walking into his room, yet she seemed familiar. Butch tired to think of where, but nothing was coming to mind. Maybe if he asked some more questions, he would get to the bottom of things.

Feeling rather uncomfortable on intruding, "Didn't mean ta bother ya," Myra went on, "I'll be leavin' now." She started to make for the door, but Butch's voice stopped her.

"Ma'am, perhaps you could tell me something?"

Myra turned around and made her way closer to Butch, the memory beginning to form. He wasn't so scruffy the first time she'd seen him, and his clothes were freshly pressed. Now he showed a face that hadn't shaved in days and rumpled clothing with dirt in spots. It took away from the formal appearance he once had. She could really see now the face, hands, it was all there.

Laura had been watching the whole scene, unprepared for what was to come. It was one thing to have a stranger walk in, but the glances she was giving her brother made her suspicious. She thought maybe they'd known each other, but Butch had never talked about being with a saloon girl before.

Butch forced himself to bring his head up and face her, as he did so, a daze took over him. He was sitting at a table playing a game of cards while girls moved about serving customers drinks. There was one girl in particular who came over and sat on his lap. She was slender and pretty with brown hair and painted lips of pink. Butch had trouble thinking with such a beautiful creature perched on his knee. Next thing he remembered was taking her in the back, shortly after that everything went black.

Laura and Myra did their best to revive him, shouting his name, even putting cold water on his face. Their efforts seemed to be of no use, until Butch lifted his sweaty, pale face from the damp pillow. He stared at Myra long and hard, she was the girl in his dreams.

Sully waited till after the children went to bed, before he approached the subject. He wasn't comfortable with what she was doing, taking care of a man who'd attacked him. On top of that he was a fugitive and that was dangerous ground in the eyes of the law. If anyone found out the consequences would be bad. Michaela was always one who wanted to help, but just this once Sully wished she hadn't.

"You can't keep doin' this."

"Doing what?"

"Harborin' a fugitive. It ain't right."

"The man's hurt, he needs my help."

Sully didn't like where this was going, yet he knew how stubborn Michaela could be. When she'd wanted to get samples from Harding's Mill, he'd offered to go in her place, but Michaela wouldn't hear of it. They had ended up sharing an adventure in the woods that brought them closer; neither would admit it.

"I know how much ya wanna help him, but folks are gonna find out sooner or later."

Michaela refused to believe such a thing. She wanted to spit back that no one would, but Sully's glare stopped the flow of words. Cleary he didn't approve of what she was doing, and Michaela had half a mind to ignore his words of warning. However the look he gave her, told her not to step any further onto the dangerous ground she was already on.

Jay waited impatiently outside for the morning stage to arrive. He'd been expecting a shipment of new bar glasses for weeks now. They were supposed to have come a month ago. Taking another long breath from his cigar, Jay looked around him, watching the dust form clouds in the road. He hoped one of those clouds would have his goods.

While waiting, Jay spotted Natalie making her way to work. She lived in a nearby house with an elderly woman. Her pretty looks and charm had won him over and landed her a job. Unfortunately she spent a bit too much time socializing, than entertaining men. Jay was glad to see she was by herself, and not in the company of the stranger from last night.

Letting the smoke escape his mouth, he watched it disappear in to the air. When it cleared, Natalie was standing quite close. She wondered what Jay was expecting this time; he never had a cigar unless something was late. As Natalie stepped onto the porch, Jay dropped the butt on the ground before turning to her.

Jay placed his hands on his waist, "What were ya doing last night? Socializing doesn't bring in the money."

"Why are you suddenly concerned with my habits?"

"When your habits aren't bringing in any money."

"Is that all you care about, money? Seems pretty sad that you care more about cash than your employees."

Natalie ignored the glare on Jay's face as she made her way inside the saloon. She had enjoyed the company of the stranger; he stirred a new feeling inside. One the other hand, Natalie wasn't sure why Jay was acting odd. Seeing his girls mingling and talking with customers always made him happy, but last night was different he wasn't happy.

Michaela arrived upstairs, out of breath, just as Butch woke up. He was in a complete daze, not sure of what had just happened to him. Laura went looking for a cloth to wipe the sweat from his face, while Myra stood there dumbfounded.

"What happened?" Michaela went over to his side, sitting on the bed beginning to examine him.

Butch was still short of breathe and Michaela had trouble making out his words. "I dunno doc. Can you explain why I'm seeing all these images and then waking up like this?"

Laura returned moments later with a cloth, going to the other side of the bed and proceeding to take care of her brother. She kept her ears open to anything the doc said about his memory returning.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring too," Michaela lied knowing full well that he was seeing past images. Out of the corner of her eye, Michaela could see Laura's movements slow down at times, she was listening in.

"Oh, I see." Butch was too weak to fight back, exhausted from what had come over him.

"Just rest now, you need your strength." Michaela forced a smile, before leaving the room, Myra at her heels.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Yes, Myra."

Myra looked worried as she bit her lip and fiddled with the strings on her dress. She didn't know how to tell her she was frightened, seeing him had been too much for her.

"Can I talk to ya, in private?"

"Sure." Michaela lead Myra back down stairs, not wanting the young girl or the patient to overhear.

Myra leaned against the examining table, telling Dr. Mike everything about that night, from what she remembered. She was only doing her job, never expecting the outcome. The man had seemed so nice, but underneath the handsome exterior was a wolf.

Michaela listened to every word, fully realizing how dangerous the man was she had as a patient. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Oh, Dr. Mike, don't go blamin' yourself." Myra wiped stray tears from her eyes, "Your just doin' your job, helpin' folks."

Michaela went over to comfort Myra, all the while thinking how to get out of the hole she dug. She hadn't counted on Myra discovering the strange man, and now everything made sense. He'd been the one who hurt her, now she hoped his memory would be a long time returning, if that.

Jay picked up the poster a customer had laid down on the counter. Wanted signs came in all the time, mostly men who'd stolen one thing or another, others killed. This one was for a man who hurt women, leaving them with memory loss. He set it back down, thinking nothing of it, probably just like the others, they'd never find the guy. But the more Jay thought, the man looked vaguely familiar, as if he'd seem him somewhere before.

Going back to where he'd set down the poster, Jay looked closer this time at the face of the man and noticed the name. His face went white, all color drained out, it couldn't be happening. Not his darling brother Butch, he'd never hurt a flea as a kid, only a man if they dared lay a hand on their sister.

Natalie watched Jay's odd behavior from a distance as she cleaned up from the night before. No one there ever bothered to mop up spilled whiskey, or broken glass till all the drunks had left. Most times it was the girls that did the work, Jay was usually preoccupied with dusting the bottles and making the bar look presentable.

"Something wrong?" Natalie asked, making her way over to Jay, still carrying a wet rag in one hand.

"It's nothing, Nat, go back to work." Jay did his best to dismiss her, not wanting to burden anyone with his problems.

"I've known ya for a good long time to know when something's not right. Might as well spill it, I ain't leavin' till ya do." Natalie sat down on an empty bar stool, laying the rag on the counter.

He pushed the paper in her direction, "Get rid of that for me, will ya? I don't want anyone seeing that."

Natalie glanced down at the paper, another wanted ad, "Sure thing, but first your gonna talk."

Jay stared at Natalie for a long moment, she was bound and determined to get out of him what was eating him away. Once she got an idea into her head, there was no stopping her.

"Alright," Jay set his dry rag down behind the bar, came around the front and sat down next to Natalie. He took a deep breathe before speaking, telling her everything.

Natalie sat, listening to everything Jay told her about his childhood and how he and his brother took care of his sister. He went on after a while, noting that they had lost touch over the years. It was a shock to find Butch picking up bad habits, and he had no idea where Laura was. Something inside of him, said he ought to find both of them.

**Chapter Ten**

Hank sauntered into the saloon, wanting to get a drink before heading out of town. Things had been rather uneventful, slow, and full of the usual day's activities. Nothing had turned up on the man he was hunting and he though it best to move onward.

The place was empty, except for two figures sitting together at the bar. He made his way over to the counter, noting the barkeep and the pretty lady from the a few nights before. They appeared to be talking about something, Hank couldn't make out.

Natalie turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, "Oh, you're back." She smiled sweetly; glad to see the man had come back.

"Came to get a drink, for I go." Hank sat himself down on a stool, expecting a drink to be served.

Jay sat there a moment longer before getting up while Natalie moved closer to Hank, beginning to flirt with him. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, finally getting a chance to touch him, something she'd been longing to do since the night before. Maybe she could persuade him to stay in Denver with her.

Hank took the flirtations in stride, as he did with his girls, acting as if he was interested. He found Natalie to be gentle and insistent, a girl who sought out what she wanted until it was won. However, Hank made no intention of giving in to the guilty pleasures that followed a flirtation.

Jay was pleased to see Natalie working as she should, and not entertaining any foolish feelings. He'd watched her do that once before and feared it again now, until he saw his best girl had returned.

Michaela continued to check on Butch noting in progress, but telling Laura nothing. She didn't want the girl to know her brother was going to get worse before he got better. The more he remembered the worse the fits would be, until everything came back. Yet, she knew Butch was getting better, much to her dismay.

Laura grew suspicious of the doc, wondering why she always said the same things over and over. Couldn't she tell if her brother was getting better? Or was she a bad doc? Each day it was, "It's still unclear as to when or if his memory will return," and "time will tell." Time was fast becoming an enemy, not an ally.

Today was no different, "When's he gonna get better?" Laura asked hoping for another answer.

"It's hard to say if his memory will return and only time will tell if it is to come back fully," Michaela replied, knowing full well Butch was getting better. Deep down she knew it was wrong to lie, but she couldn't help it. The man had tried to hurt her, now all Michaela wanted was to get rid of him.

After Michaela left the room, Laura vowed that she would get Butch out of there and take care of him herself. "Don't you worry now, I'll get you out and all will be well," Laura whispered as Butch slept peacefully.

Laura slowly began to formulate a plan of escape; it needed to be done flawlessly so no one would know they were gone. Truth was the doc was beginning to get on her nerves, why couldn't she give a positive outlook? "Never mind about that," Laura thought to herself, she'd be out of Colorado Springs sooner rather than later.

Jay stood for a moment, watching the Natalie at work; it didn't seem to be taking the stranger long to submit to her charm. Smiling to himself, he left the bar, taking the poster with him. He was going to burn a hole in it with his cigar.

Stepping outside, Jay lit his cigar, savoring the taste before removing it from his mouth. He aimed it right at the wanted ad, fully intending to do away with it, but something inside stopped him.

Jay couldn't do it; the face staring back at him was…. He didn't want to think about it, not wanting what he saw to be true. His own brother a criminal? Butch had always been mysterious, but to have broken the law by hurting women, that to him was unreal. They had always protected Laura, and now Butch was hurting the one thing he would never lay a hand on.

While Hank and Natalie were enjoying each other's company, Jay packed a small bundle of things, bought some food and rode out of town. He intended to find Butch and straighten him out before the law caught up with him.

"Mmm," Natalie moaned as her hand caressed Hank's chest. The last hour for her was amazing. There were no words to describe her feelings inside.

Hank lay there staring at the ceiling, feeling very pleased with himself. Natalie's gentle insisting touch had shown through greatly. He secretly wished she was one of his girls.

Natalie lifted her head, facing Hank, "How'd you learn to do that so well?"

Hank stared at the beauty before him, "Bein' in that business for years." Smiling to himself, what woman couldn't resist his charm?

"You can come here anytime." Natalie sank back down on the bed, the sheet twisted around her body from moving so much.

"To bad you couldn't come back with me."

"I'd love to, but Jay'd never let me, I'm his best girl." After Natalie spoke, Hank knew exactly how Jay felt. No bartender would give up his best girl. His thoughts drifted back to Myra, and the reason why he came out here.

Getting up, Hank made his way over to the pile of discarded clothes, rummaging through them to find his own. He needed to be finding Myra's attacker, not spending pleasurable hours with a saloon girl.

Natalie watched his every move, enjoying it all till he began to put the clothes back on. She hoped he would have stayed in bed longer so they could enjoy each others company. But in her line of work men never stayed once they were satisfied.

"Where are ya going?" Natalie asked out of pure curiosity, a part of her wanting him to stay.

"I got business to attend to." Hank replied, as he fastened his belt. "Much obliged for the company ya gave me." Turning towards the door without so much as a goodbye, Hank left the room.

Natalie cursed the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks, as she threw on a robe. She had to go after him, couldn't let him go, least not without her.

Michaela stepped outside into the cool night air, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She'd come out hoping to talk with Sully, but he was still involved in a game with Brian. After speaking with Myra, Michaela began to realize the mistake she had made. Sully was right; she should have left the man where they found him.

Now she found herself harboring a fugitive, severely punishable if found out, and hurting Myra by keeping her attacker nearby. Sully also wasn't too happy with her either. Michaela wished she could take it all back, but it was too late. She'd hurt two people and endangered her own life.

Deep in her own thoughts wondering what to do, Michaela didn't even hear Sully come outside. He stood there, feeling her troubled thoughts, wanting to reach out and hold her, but it just wasn't done. Michaela needed to find him, and then they could talk.

Michaela's thoughts were interrupted by a strong feeling; Sully was nearby letting her know in his own way, "I'm here." Turning around, Michaela faced Sully, pain in her eyes as he reached for her hand.

"I'm so sorry,…I didn't…didn't mean to put myself and others in such danger." Tears threatened to spill down Michaela's cheeks, as Sully took her safely in his arms.

"I know ya didn't." Sully replied as he stroked Michaela's long soft hair.

"I shouldn't have taken him in, it's already causing trouble." Sully let go of Michaela, staring right into her eyes, he wanted to tell her all would be alright but truth was things might get worse before they got better.

"Woulda been better to turn 'em in, rather than hiding 'em had we know he was runnin' from the law."

Michaela agreed with Sully, turning him in would have saved a lot of trouble in the long run. Yet she was still no closer to finding a solution, ridding herself of the fugitive. Her thoughts traveled back to the days after Lincoln was shot, she'd heard stories of the doctor that treated Booth, wondering if she would end up like him.

Days later, Jay rode into town, noting that everything was more rustic than in Denver. Most of the buildings were pain wood, none painted in conservative colors, except for the small house on the outskirts. He brought his horse past the livery, around the corner, and stopped in front of the saloon. This was the one place where he knew he would feel at home.

Jay could smell the smoke and whiskey before he entered, once inside he saw things were much different than at the Silver Star. The bar wasn't fancy at all, just a wooden counter and behind it all the liquor and a large glass mirror. There wasn't any of the polished wood Jay had in his saloon, nor felt on the game tables.

He was surprised to see a girl behind the counter pouring drinks. The men didn't seem to give her a moments rest, wanting shot after shot. Jay walked over and sat down on one of the empty stools, waiting for the girl to come his way.

Myra's stomach churned when she saw the stranger, he looked to be a cleaner version of the man who hurt her. For a second she thought it was him. Regardless, Myra didn't want to go over and serve him; her feet glued to the floor.

"Ma'am, I'd like a shot of what you have in your hand there." Jay called to Myra.

Forcing a smile, Myra led her heavy feet over to the stranger. With shaky hands she set the glass down, and began to pour, nearly over filling it with whiskey.

Jay watched her movements, wondering to himself why she was being so clumsy. When he'd walked in, her grace had caught his eye, not it had all disappeared.

Myra fiddled with the cork for a minute, trying to get it inside the bottle. Her hands still shook, while the rest of her felt numb and heavy. Once she had the stopper in its proper place, Myra walked back to her room, needing to lie down.

Images from that night came flooding back into her memory, the card game, the well dressed man, and then the awful part. Myra didn't want to remember what had happened when he went to bed her, and tried her best to push it out of her mind. But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You alright, ma'am? Got a little worried there when you left looking pale as a sheet."

Myra looked up; it was him the man at the bar. How did he find her? What was he doing here? She wanted to run but there was no where to go. In a state of panic, her body fell to the floor in a heap.

**Chapter Eleven**

Jay picked her up off the floor, carrying her limp body over to the clinic he's seen earlier. Once out on the bar floor, men hollered at him to out her down, but Jay didn't hear them. The young woman needed a doctor's care.

Michaela was reading a medical text when he threw open the door, with Myra lifeless in his arms. She immediately forgot the book, telling the man to bring Myra over to the examining table. "What happened?" Michaela asked as she checked for a pulse.

"Fainted I reckon. Although she got pretty shaky before hand and was pale as a sheet. Went to go check on her, next thing I know she's done collapsed."

Upon finding a pulse, Michaela breathed a sigh of relief. "She does appear to have fainted and I believe that she will be alright." Michaela however suspected that the memory loss had triggered the fainting spell. She had read that when a person with amnesia started to remember things, fainting was a symptom.

Jay was relieved to hear that the girl would be alright, he'd been worried about her since she collapsed. The doc thanked him for bringing her to the clinic, and assured him she would be fine. He was reluctant to go, but thoughts of his brother surfaced and he knew he had to be on his way again. "I'll be going now, take care," and with that Jay left, shutting the door behind him.

Laura had been upstairs staring into the pages of a book she found in her satchel, when she heard voices below. At first she tried to ignore what she was hearing, but the more she listened, the male voice sounded somewhat familiar. She hadn't been around too many men in her life, except for her brothers. Butch was in the bed next to her, recovering, and Jay, who knows where he was.

Dismissing any thoughts that it could be Jay; Laura went back to her reading. She found Wuthering Heights to be much more interesting than a voice below stairs. Catherine and Heathcliff's love, although tragic, was beautiful in Laura's eyes. As a young woman, her brothers had kept her from men, and as a result, Laura found it thrilling to love a man she "couldn't" have.

Myra woke from her fainting spell after Jay left, confused for a moment as to where she was. Looking up and seeing Dr. Mike standing nearby, Myra feared the worst, thinking something was seriously wrong with her. "Tell me straight, something ain't right with me is there?"

"No, Myra, you're doing just fine. You fainted, was all." Truth was, Michaela suspected that the spell was caused by the memory returning, but she wasn't sure. In any case, Myra was going to be alright.

"Then how come I feel so weak?" Myra looked at Dr. Mike with questioning eyes.

Michaela had wanted to avoid the topic altogether, wondering how a man who looked so much like her patient could have cared so much for Myra. Yet she didn't want to bring up too many memories for her after such a spell.

"Did you have anything to eat this morning?"

"No, with Hank gone I didn't have time ta run to Grace's, with actin' as bartender and all."

"Then that's probably why you are feeling so weak right now. How about I go get you something to eat?"

Myra wanted to protest, but it was no use with the way she was feeling and the stubbornness she knew Dr. Mike had.

Michaela had been sitting there reading a medical book, trying to learn more about amnesia, but all that she was accomplishing was sleep. She hadn't slept very well the past few nights, worrying over Myra and thinking of ways to get Butch out of the clinic. So far nothing had come to mind to rid herself of a criminal or help her friend in need.

Sully opened the door, its hinges creaking in protest. Surveying the room, he noticed Michaela resting peacefully on an open book. Smiling to himself Sully came all the way in, closing the door with care behind him, his eyes never leaving Michaela.

He walked quietly over to her, noticing the text she was using as a pillow. Sully couldn't tell what Michaela was reading, her arms and hair rested over most of the opened pages. Reaching his hand out, Sully ran his fingers through Michaela's long soft hair.

Feeling a gentle touch, Michaela stirred, her arms stiff from sleeping on the hard book. Sully freed his hand, and waited in anticipation for Michaela to fully awaken. She sat up fully, letting her eyes adjust, before turning in Sully's direction. "Good morning," Sully whispered in a teasing fashion, knowing full well it was already afternoon. Michaela looked puzzled a moment, "You don't mean to say that I…" she trailed off.

"Course not, ya didn't sleep the day away." Relief washed over Michaela's face; she didn't want to think about doing such a thing. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Dunno, you was sleepin' when I got here." Michaela looked back down at the book she was reading, and straightened the pages. They had gotten wrinkled from her head resting on them. "How bout we go get some lunch at Graces?" Sully asked changing the subject; after all he wanted to spend time with Michaela outside the clinic.

"Well, I ummm…" Sully didn't let Michaela finish, as he grabbed her hand, forcing her out of the chair. Michaela seemed a bit shocked by what happened and soon found herself being led to the café.

Laura laid the book down on the nearby nightstand; she'd been reading for and hour, her eyes growing heavy. Lately that had been all she'd been doing during the day, while sitting with her brother. She'd also tried several times to escape, but the doctor was always around, and that wouldn't work.

The sound of the closed door echoed through the clinic. Laura began to wonder if maybe the doctor had left, and would she be gone for awhile? She certainly hoped the doctor had left, and not just returned. Going over to the window, Laura looked out, noticing the backs of the doctor and the mountain man walking away from the clinic. Now was her chance to escape, with Butch of course.

However, Butch was a sound sleeper, and it made waking him up all the more difficult. Laura felt as if she could have fired a gunshot and he would still be lying there peacefully. Just as she was beginning to make some progress, the sound of the door opening and closing rung through the walls. Defeated, Laura sank back down in the chair wondering now if she would ever escape the clinic along with her brother.

Natalie had just finished tying her robe when she caught up with Hank. Her hair was still a mess, and the robe too large, as it slipped off exposing a bare shoulder. "Please don't go," she hollered to his back. Hank ignored her pleas, keeping his back to her as he approached the door. She did her best to try to catch him not wanting to be left behind, but running through chairs and tables was not an easy task.

Hank exited the saloon before Natalie could reach him. Realizing a sudden defeat when she reached her destination, Natalie sank down on the floor, letting go the tears that had earlier threatened to spill down her cheeks. She had no idea what to do now, her mind a blur with love, only wanting the handsome man's arms around her.

He pushed any thoughts of her into the back of his mind, trying to forget the hours he'd just spent with her. Her gentle insistence was enough to make any man melt, but he didn't have time for such things. Myra's attacker needed to be found and brought to justice just like any criminal. Hank however hadn't had much luck in finding anything and was contemplating returning home. But the first order of business was to buy supplies, his food was running low.

The general store was a bustle of activity, the likes of which was not seen in Bray's store. Well dressed folks were coming and going, carrying goods, dealing with screaming children, women gossiping, etc. Making his way through the crowd, Hank was able to buy what he needed and left town.

Butch opened his eyes, his vision still blurred from the deep sleep he had been in. He vaguely remembered a voice encouraging him to wake up. The girl from his dreams was sitting there next to him a rumpled mess. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

In the dreams she was a young girl on the brink of woman hood, always playing with two young boys. There were times when another boy would approach, making eyes at her, but for reason's beyond Butch's understanding, he would be stopped. Who was she he thought to himself and why were those to chasing off boys?

Dismissing the dreams, Butch reached out to touch her hand. Laura brought her head up at the action her brother took, unable to make sense of it all. Had he finally realized who she was? Was it too much to hope for that he was getting better? She looked into his eyes, noticing how soft they appeared, almost as if he was in…The sound of footsteps brought Laura out of her trance.

**Chapter Twelve**

Jay had been worried about the young woman he'd brought to the clinic just yesterday. He hadn't been able to sleep very well either. All his life he had looked out for one woman, his own darling sister. Now, he had no idea where she was, and the strength in her he saw in the saloon girl he'd helped.

Setting down his empty coffee cup and some lose change, Jay got up and made his way over to the clinic. Perhaps he would be able to see her again. After getting no answer from knocking on the door, Jay let himself inside. All was quiet and the doctor didn't appear to be in sight.

The room was otherwise empty, as Jay noted looking around the room. Everything seemed to be in its proper place, except for the books and papers on the desk. They were in piles here and there, as if someone had been working, left and forgot to straighten up. Glancing over at the examine table, Jay spotted the young woman.

Myra had fallen asleep when Dr. Mike left to go get her something to eat. Her body felt limp after the fainting spell and sleep seemed to be the only thing to get her mind off things. She didn't even hear Jay enter the clinic, or walk over and stand next to her.

He was glad to see her color returning and her breathing was steady and even. But from seeing her at the saloon, there was more to this woman than he would probably ever know. Girls like that sometimes had pasts they were running from, or needed a way to be loved.

Michaela did her best to get through the door, carrying the tray of food for Myra. The heaviness of it and the scene she saw before her caused her feet to freeze in place. A million things churned through her head, wondering why the man had returned and why had he taken such an interest in Myra?

Jay turned around at the sound of the opening door, "Pardon me ma'am, I was worried about the lady." He fiddled with his hat, worried that she might be mad at his intrusion.

Worried? He was worried when he arrived with Myra the other day, and yet she thought telling him then that she would be fine settled the matter. Yet there seemed to be an anterior motive that wasn't clear at all. "She's doing just fine," Michaela replied not sure why she was repeating old information he had already heard. Jay nodded, still fiddling with his hat knowing full well that he'd not just come here to see the young woman. There was something more he wanted to ask, but was too afraid of what might happen if he did.

Laura heard the door open and close again and moments later voices could just be made out through the floor boards. She was unable to make out what they were saying and assumed the worst. Had Butch's reckless ways caught up with him? Did someone know that Laura was here in Colorado Springs? Not wanting to risk any chance of being caught, Laura picked up her book and dragged Butch from the bed.

"Dammit, woman! Can't a man get some sleep?" Laura pursed her lips, "Shhh! Best if you didn't say nothing, we don't want anyone to hear us." Butch didn't register what was said, uncertain as to why she was being to forward with him. He wanted very much to climb back in bed, but the look he was getting said that if he didn't, well there wasn't a choice in the matter.

It was almost by chance that Michaela heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. From the sound things, they were headed to the other clinic entrance. She immediately wondered who could be leaving the clinic in the middle of the afternoon, and why? Jay noticed the sudden change in the doctor's attention, now focused on an internal noise. He quickly began to formulate a plan, before her instincts took over and she went after the noise.

Reaching into the inside of his jacket, Jay pulled his gun out, pointing it in one fluid movement at the doctor. "Don't you move now or go making any noise." Michaela's head turned to face him fear evident across her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. "What do you want?" Michaela asked in a shaky voice.

"Where are you hiding them? I know they are here somewhere." Jay replied; with the gun ready to fire if need be. With a puzzled look on her face Michaela answered, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about." He wanted to shout, "Yes you do!", but for some reason she didn't seem to know. Frustrated, Jay tried to think of something else, and quickly.

Keeping the gun pointed, he slowly began to approach the doctor, as she slowly backed away from him as if trying to escape. With some effort, Jay was able to back her into the desk chair, where she promptly sat down. Wasting no time, he took a rope and bandana out of his coat pocket and set to work. There was no way she was going to get away from him now.

Michaela tried hard to break free of the bonds she'd been placed into, but only seemed to make them tighter. She also couldn't believe with all the noise that she'd made how Myra could still be sound asleep. Oh how she wished Myra would wake up. The strange man had fled hours ago, and before leaving he promised to get even with her. "I'll find them and make you pay." He threatened a nasty gleam in his eyes. Not being able to say anything with a rag in her mouth and frightened beyond belief, Michaela could only nod in fear.

Moments later Michaela heard voices outside, and watched as two dark shadows approached the door. "Well? Aren't you going to open the door? I haven't got all day." Horace really didn't want to do what he was told, nor did he want to think of the fate that was going to befall on Dr. Mike. His hand shook as he reached for the door knob, and then let it drop. He couldn't do it. Staring at the strange man with wide eyes, "I'm real sorry; sir, but I just can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Marshall was beginning to get impatient with the telegraph operator. When he'd gone to pick up any messages, the man had reluctantly given up the incoming telegraph. Upon reading it, he'd dragged the half scared man with him to the clinic. Now it appeared that Marshall's orders weren't going to be obeyed.

"Dr. Mike is innocent." Horace stated proudly, still a bit shaky. "You sure do hold this fella in high esteem don't ya?" Marshall thought a moment, "I don't care what you think of the doc, he done wrong and I'm gonna go in there and get him out." Shoving Horace aside, Marshall opened the door, only to find a beautiful woman tied and gagged to a chair. He noticed another laying on the table, and watched as the telegraph operator ran to her side.

Michaela didn't know whether to be scared or overjoyed at the site of Horace and the strange man he brought with him. Marshall made his way over to her, and untied the gag in her mouth. "Thank you," Michaela said, relieved to be able to speak again. "You're welcome, ma'am." He paused a moment before continuing, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a Dr. Mike, do you? Appears the fella got himself in a bit of trouble."

Before Michaela could answer, Myra woke up and told an outlandish lie about what had happened. "The doc you're looking for came in here hours ago, ranting and raving about something. He's a crazy fella, kept pressing us for information we didn't know. Finally after a while, he tied her up and knocked me out on the table."

"That so?" Marshall wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, he had half a mind to think she was crazy. "Yes sure, the man you're looking for ain't here." Myra waited patiently for the words to be digested, worried still that this man wasn't going to believe her.

Hank hadn't traveled very far, when he heard the sounds of sticks snapping underfoot and voices carrying through the air. Stopping his horse, he waited in the silence for the noises to appear again. Sure enough they were getting closer and easier to make out. Slipping off his horse, Hank lowered himself to the ground not wanting to be seen.

"Bet he gave that ole doc a thing or two." Butch laughed to himself at the things his brother would do to teach ladies a good lesson. "He probably had her fooled completely. He was always one for misleading folks."

"Never thought I'd get outta there, feels so nice to be back in the fresh air again." Laura looked around her taking in the beauty of the forest, watching the leaves blow in a gentle breeze.

Butch interrupted Laura's thoughts, "It was getting hard to keep pretending I had a bad memory. That doc sure was a bad shot." The rock Michaela threw had never hit Butch, he'd seen the whole thing coming, ducking at the right moment, only to sustain a nasty bruise from rolling over onto a large rock.

"She's gonna wish she didn't know any of us, once Jay gets through with her." Butch nodded and looked at his darling sister, all grown up. She had turned out to be a beautiful woman and a real asset. Laura had grown from an innocent child into a very strong minded woman over the years that they'd traveled west.

Hank couldn't believe what he was hearing, and wanted very much to turn both of them in. He had found the girl to be sweet and easy to talk with, but now deep down there was another side to her that she kept hidden. And the nerve of the man to lie about his condition! As much as he hated to admit it, Hank hoped no harm had come to Michaela over the actions of the criminals he was so near.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Wiping the tears from her face, Natalie got up on wobbly feet making her way back to her room. She couldn't sit there all day crying, it just wasn't done. Granted her appearance was a mess, her un-brushed hair was falling in lose tendrils all over, and her robe was sliding slowly off her shoulder. A tear stained face and smudged make up didn't help either.

Natalie used the water left in her basin to clean her face, the white cloth left with the remains of the makeup she wore. Looking in the mirror, Natalie realized that her face looked attractive even without the make up she wore. She decided not to put any of it back on again. Untying the robe, Natalie made her way to the wash tub, wanting to rid herself of the man she was trying to forget.

Once in the tub, Natalie wanted to drown her sorrows into the water and clear bubbles that surrounded her. Anything she loved, she lost and it hurt her deeper each time it was lost. Fearing even now that the handsome man would never return, but even so, she wanted to find him one last time.

Marshall stared at the sad lot in front of him, wondering if they spoke the truth. From what he'd heard the doctor was harboring a fugitive, but from what he saw in front of him that wasn't so. The honest telegraph operator and the saloon girl made an unlikely pair, and the doc tied up was a sorry site to behold. Although he had to admit she was a pretty thing, any man would be lucky to have her. "Well," Marshall started before taking a deep breath, "After giving it some thought, I find it hard to believe that any of you could have done wrong. It's possible some fool out there was just trying to stir things up."

"Much obliged sir, Sorry for any inconviences caused." Horace felt bad for the man getting dragged into such a mess. "Don't you go worrin' about it, just doin' my job. Take care." And with that Marshall tipped his hat and left the clinic.

Hank started to move, his feet and legs getting stiff from the position he was in, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Luckily, Hank turned at the right moment, able to dodge the punch he was about to receive. Of the two he'd been spying on, the man had snuck up on him. There was an angry gleam in his eyes, one that he'd seen before in others. Men like him usually weakened early in the fight. "What are you doing out here?" Butch demanded, angry that the man was spying on them. "None of your business," Hank shot back as he slowly rose, facing the man. Butch swung again and missed, soon realizing that his opponent was good at dodging punches.

At the moment Butch began to show weakness, Hank took advantage of him, executing a move that sent the man reeling backwards onto the forest floor. Towering above him, Hank slowly began to realize who this man was, went by Butch. As the wheels turned in his head, putting two and two together it all made sense, the man he'd been looking for was on the ground.

Laura rushed over to Butch's side after seeing him fall to the ground. She fell to her knees next to him hoping that he wasn't badly hurt. A moment later she looked up, glaring at the man towering above. "You did this," Laura accused, putting the blame on the first person she saw. "And if I did? The man's a criminal, he ought to be hung." Not liking this, Laura stood up facing him, "He's innocent, so why don't you leave him alone." She didn't want anything to happen to Butch, being apart from him would be unthinkable. "I'm takin' him with me, and that's final." In one fluid movement, Hank shoved Laura out of the way making her loose her balance and fall into the nearby bushes. He then dragged the man up by his jacket and to his awaiting horse. Laura in the meantime tried to free herself, but only ended up with scratches on her face and hands. In one last effort, Laura won out, only to watch the horse carrying her brother, disappear from site. She fell to the ground in a heap of tears, feeling her world disappear before her.

Hank rode back into town with a newly captured criminal tied up and thrown over his horse, only to be met by another gunman. "Hold it right there, where do ya think you're goin' with him?" The man somewhat resembled the one he intended to jail. "None of your business, now get," Hank spat, waiting for the man to move out of his way. "I'm not leaving without him." Reaching for his gun, "The way I sees it is that you could join him in jail, that way ya'd be together." This was a trick, a mean trick to get him to move and he wouldn't do it. Cocking his gun, he aimed to kill the man in his way and claim his brother.

Before Jay could fire a shot, another rang through the air loud and clear followed by a puff of smoke that nearly blinded him. As the smoke cleared, Hank found himself looking down at the man who'd tried to kill him. He looked a lot like the bar tender he'd come across in Denver. Shaking his head, Hank figured someone around here had some explaining to do.

"Sorry for the ruckus, been chasing these fellas for months." Hank glanced up to find Kid Cole coming towards him, his gun back in the holster. "Mind helpin' me get these fellas to the jail?" He didn't need to be asked twice. "I reckon that's the best place for em, wouldn't you say so?" Hank nodded, "I was just on my way there with this one," he replied as he dragged the man off his horse, to his feet and in the direction of the jail.

When all was said and done, Hank took Kit over to the saloon for a drink. "Much obliged for your help." Kid said smiling, relived he'd caught the men, but then he got serious. "One more thing I forgot to mention." Hank looked worried, "What's that?" Kid downed the rest of his whiskey before answering, "These fellas got a sister riding with em, wouldn't have happened to see her would ya?" Hank grinned knowing full where he'd left her, "She's probably still trying to free herself in the bush where I left her."

"That so? Guess I'd better go get her out so she can join her brothers." Kit tipped his hat, left some change and head out the saloon doors. First thing he did was wander over to the telegraph office to send a wire. Figured he'd let the Marshall in Denver come and take care of the characters he locked up. After sending the wire, Kid Cole came back out of the telegraph office and rode off to find the missing sister.

Laura hadn't moved from her spot when she heard the sound of an approaching horse. Looking up she saw a man dressed in black seated on a fine mare. She watched as he got closer, before dismounting and making his way towards her. "Ma'am."

"Sir," There was something about this man's look that made Laura think he wanted something. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me out." He watched her hesitation before replying, "It would depend on what kind of help you are asking for, sir."

"I'm looking for a young lady with two brothers. Both of them are in town and I'd like to bring her back with me. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would ya?" Kid waited a moment as his words began to digest in the mind of the young girl. He was pretty sure she was the sister of the two men he'd arrested.

Laura very much wanted to see her two brothers again, yet a part of her wondered if this man wasn't tricking her into coming with him. She wasn't in the mood to trust anyone these days, let alone a strange man. Yet there was something about him that made her think he was being honest with her, he didn't look like the type that would lie through his teeth to get a woman to go with him. "Well….I do know a young lady with two brothers. Perhaps I'll go with you and see if they are her brothers." Laura had chosen her words carefully so as not to betray herself. "That would be fine with me ma'am."

After her bath, Natalie rose put on the discarded robe and settled herself in front of a mirror. She looked to be a sorry site, hair still wet and eyes red and puffy from crying. The long haired man had an effect on her that no one else had and a feeling left behind that she couldn't put into words. "Men, why do they have to be so perfect and handsome?" Natalie thought and cursed herself for feeling that way about men. She was a saloon girl after all, and saloon girls weren't supposed to fall in love with customers.

Natalie got up from the chair and removed the robe she was wearing, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. She then made her way over to a trunk she'd had with her as a child. It was hand hewn mahogany with a hand carved heart on the lid. Inside Natalie kept her most prized possessions, one of which was a lovely ball gown her mother gave her. Upon opening the truck, she took out the gown, admiring it in the full length mirror.

Hours later Natalie emerged a vision to behold. The gown was a deep blue with lace that complemented her figure. The top was fitted, while the bottom fanned out into a bell. There was a matching hair piece that she had used to gather her curls. Any man would surely melt at her feet, but all Natalie wanted was to return home.

Kid Cole rode back into town with Laura as the townsfolk were beginning to settle into their nightly activities. Grace was serving the first of the dinner crowd, poker players were assembling at the saloon, and Loren was sweeping off the porch. He stopped the horse in front of the clinic; the young lady needed medical attention.

Michaela was just putting some bottles of medicine away when the bell on the door jingled. She made her way towards the door to find Kit Cole standing there with a ragged young woman. "Kid Cole," Michaela breathed, "What brings you out here?"

"Found a young lady, I believe she's in need of some of your attention. Her hands don't look so good." Kid Cole turned to face the young woman, who by now was shaking in her shoes. Kid Cole was rumored to have killed hundreds of men, was he going to kill her along with her brothers? Laura didn't want to stay and find out. Instead as the doctor came forward, Laura darted making for the door, she couldn't stay with this man around. Unfortunately she ran right into Sully, "Pardon me, sir. I was just leaving."

Sully was about to pass and let her through, but when he looked up the faces of Kid Cole and Michaela said otherwise. Michaela appeared confused, unsure as to why the young woman was leaving. Kid Cole's face said that he very much didn't want her to leave for whatever reason. "Ma'am, I think ya'd best come back." His deep voice broke the silence that hung in the air. Laura tried again to escape, but Sully's strong arms stopped her. She had no choice now but to stay.

After Michaela treated the wounds Laura received, she handed her back over to Kid Cole. He said he had some business to take care of and Laura was to go with him. Sully and Michaela both watched as Kid and the young woman left the clinic, wondering what kind of business he had in store. Both knew who she was, neither could fathom what the she'd done to get taken by Kid Cole.

"Are ya feelin' alright?" Sully asked a look of concern on his face. Michaela looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. "I'm fine." She answered, trying to put recent events behind her, not wanting Sully to know just yet what all she'd been through. Laura's disappearance and then seeing her with Kid Cole was enough to draw suspicion, what had the girl done? "Mind tellin' me what's wrong?"

Michaela knew better than to keep things from Sully, he could see right through to her soul and knew when something wasn't right. "Oh Sully, I don't know what to do anymore or what to believe. It's as if everything has become jumbled together in one big mess." Sully walked over to Michaela, taking her hand in his, letting her know he was there to listen. Slowly over the next hour, Michaela began to tell him everything, about being held at gunpoint and later noticing her patient and the young woman had escaped. By the end she was near tears, frightened that her own life would be in danger.

Sully wanted very much at that moment to find the man who'd held his heart song at gunpoint, wanting to make him pay for his actions. It angered him when someone laid a finger on Michaela or the children. He took Michaela in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. All he could do now was protect her from further harm.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Laura was unprepared for the site she saw when Kid Cole took her into the jail. There were both her brothers, Butch all scruffy looking and Jay more clean shaven and handsome. He'd always been that way, and now there seemed to be a hint of mystery in his eyes. She began to wonder why they were behind bars. What was it that they had done to deserve such treatment? Kid Cole seemed to be anticipating a reaction such as hers, one of confusion. He began to wonder if she had any idea what her brothers had been up to.

Jay looked up from the floor when he heard the door open and close. Standing there was the man in black who had turned him in, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, yet there was something familiar about her. Her brown hair was rumpled; face tear stained, and her dress contained smudges of dirt. But through it all, Jay thought she was a vision. Butch wanted to slap his brother silly for looking at Laura in such a way. Didn't he know that she was their sister? Or had it been so long that he'd forgotten and gone off and mistaken her for another?

"Ma'am, I think there is something you ought to know," Kid Cole spoke in a low voice not wanting her brothers to over hear anything. "What's that?" Laura held her breathe afraid of what she might hear. "Those two haven't been up to much good for years and surprisingly they haven't been caught, until now. Butch over there has been hurting saloon women, sometimes leaving them with no memory of what happened." Her thoughts went to the saloon girl she'd met after arriving in town, Butch must have hurt her. "Jay robbed banks on his way out West, says he needed a way to support his family. He's been in Denver all these years working as a bartender and using a false name."

Laura was shocked by all he had just told her not wanting to believe any of it, how could they have betrayed her? Butch and Jay had always been so kind to her and they were the only family she had left. Now it seemed as if they were going to be parted, only this time she was on her own. Glancing up at the man in black, "What's going to happen to me now? They're the only family I got left."

A sadness appeared in his eyes for the young woman, sorry that she had to see her brothers behind bars. He also wished she hadn't had to hear about the terrible things they had done without her knowing. "Way I see it, you're free. You're family betrayed you and now you have the opportunity to go do something with your life." Laura thought about these words, letting it all sink in that she was free to go make something of her life. He was letting her know that in the midst of her sorrows there was still hope out there. "Thank you." Laura forced a smile, and shook his hand before turning and leaving the jail.

Taking in some fresh air, Laura let her eyes rest on the General Store. Her thoughts going back to the day she'd run off without so much as a goodbye. The storekeeper and the lady who ran the gazette had been so kind to her. Suddenly feeling bad for running off, Laura made her way over to apologize for her actions.

Loren was busy stocking shelves, grumbling as he went along; Dorothy was at her desk writing, what could be another article. Neither of them heard Laura come in, and it was a moment before they even noticed her presence. She had just picked up a leather bound diary, when his voice broke the silence. "Anythin' I can help ya with Miss?"

"No, thank you." Laura replied as she turned to face him. It took a moment for Loren to realize why the girl looked so familiar. "Wait a minute, aren't you….?" Loren didn't get any further as Dorothy came running towards her. "Oh, you're back," she exclaimed, embracing Laura in her arms. "Yes, yes I am." Laura replied relived to be free of the hug, having been nearly squeezed to tight. Loren, still not impressed with what was going on, went off in a huff to help a customer.

"I'm really sorry I ran off like I did. I had some business that needed tending to." Dorothy noticed a sadness and sincerity in her eyes, she truly felt bad about leaving. It had been a shock to find her gone and the doors left open, but the girl probably had her reasons. "It would have been nice ta know, instead of disappearing like ya did, but that's all behind us now. Why don't ya come with me and I'll show ya the piece I'm workin' on for the paper." Laura nodded, surprised that she had been let off the hook so easily. Had it been one of her brothers or parents, she would never have heard the end of it. Still holding the diary, she let Dorothy led her over to the desk.

Natalie rode for what seemed like days, going from a city to endless prairie, later stumbling upon a small town. All the while she had been trying to push thoughts of the barkeep from her mind, so far nothing had worked. He was always in her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to forget him as she made her way through town. She stopped her horse in front of the saloon, the only home she'd ever known. Her home growing up had not been a happy place, with parents she hardly saw and brothers and sisters who were too busy to pay her mind. As a child, Natalie found it hard to get through her days all alone. Had it not been for her kind grandmother and her maid, Natalie might have run away sooner. Jay had been the only other person in her life who had paid her mind. He was a kind and gentle soul with a mysterious past. But who didn't have a past they were running from? When he offered her the job of working in his saloon, she had readily accepted, wanting to find her place in the world.

Going inside the saloon, Natalie was met with a lot of cat-calls and name calling. The men acted as if they hadn't seen a nice woman before. "Ladies ain't allowed in here." Hank's voice cut through the noise. He didn't even recognize her as the girl he'd met in Denver. Myra had been waiting tables when the strange visitor came in, and she couldn't help but stare at her. She hadn't seen anyone come to Colorado wearing such fancy clothes, since Dr. Mike came.

Natalie turned to face the owner of the voice, and soon found herself face to face with the man she'd fallen in love with. But in his own settings, he didn't seem to be the nicest of people. Where had the kind gentleman gone? The one who had loved her tenderly? She wasn't sure, but the one she did see was soon going to get on her nerves. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Natalie wasn't in the mood for games, and watched his face turn white.

Hank had forgotten the words he'd spoken when she arrived; shocked to see the girl he'd been with in Colorado Springs and in fancy clothes. Who was this girl anyhow, a saloon girl or some rich lady? Maybe she knew Michaela…then he'd really be in for it. Hank didn't want to think that this lovely lady knew the doc. He stared transfixed at her for a long moment, before coming back to reality.

"Is there anythin' I can do for ya?" Myra asked, noticed that Hank was still in a complete daze and wondered why. "I'm looking for a place to stay the night, so I came here. Is there a room available?" Not knowing what to say, Myra stared at her with a puzzled look, women never came to the saloon asking for a room. "Let her share a room with ya," Hank hollered before serving a customer another shot of whiskey.

"What was that all about?" Natalie asked once the bedroom door was closed. "Dunno, but sure seemed like Hank wanted ta get ride of ya." Myra looked meekly up, wondering what this woman was going to do. Natalie nodded, it had been quite clear that he hadn't wanted her there at all, and yet she still wanted to know why he turned white as a sheet.

Horace walked over to the jail, carrying a telegram from the Marshall in Denver. The message had come in shortly after Horace had opened up for the day. Immediately after writing it all down, he had taken off to deliver it to Kid Cole. Hank had seen the look on Horace's face as he exited, holding firmly to a piece of paper. He dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground and hurried after him. Hank was right behind Horace when he entered the jail to hand the message over to Kid Cole.

"There somethin' you boys want?" Kid Cole asked, Horace was at a standstill and Hank looked as if he was waiting for someone to speak first. "This just come for ya." Horace replied as he handed the telegram over to him. He watched as the older man studied the message before speaking again. "Well that's some good news ain't it boys," turning towards the two in the cell. "Marshall from Denver will be here by the end of the week to collect you both."

Jay and Butch sat in stunned silence when they heard the contents of the telegram. Jay knew the Marshall; he was a nasty old bird who didn't pay much mind to his prisoners. There wasn't anyway he would be going with him. Butch hadn't had contact with any real authority and wasn't sure he wanted to start now. Bad enough that he got himself mixed up with Kid Cole. The wheels started to turn in Jay's head, trying to formulate a plan of escape.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Myra didn't know what else to say to Natalie, should she tell her about Dr. Mike's arrival in town and how he said the same thing to her? Or should she say that Hank was intimidated by folks in fancy clothes? She wasn't sure what to do or say, but knew that Natalie needed to be told something. "There something wrong?" Natalie asked, concerned with the troubled look on the saloon girl's face.

"I dunno if I should tell ya this or not."

"Tell me what?"

"Oh it's a long story, you probably wouldn't wanna hear it."

"Try me." Natalie was curious now, what was this saloon girl holding back? It seemed to her there might be more Hank's actions that she first realized.

Myra waited a long moment, studying the young woman's face wondering to herself if she really wanted to know. Judging by the look in her eyes, she wanted to hear the truth and she was looking to her to tell it. "Alright, have a seat." Natalie sat down on the bed, while Myra stood with her back to the dressing table recounting the arrival of Dr. Quinn. She listened intently to everything that was said, not even blinking an eye lash. "When she came in here to help me, and shot Hank down with a cold remark, I knew I'd found a friend. Not too many woman are gonna stand up to a man."

"No, they aren't, least a woman of society such as your Dr. Quinn. She sounds like a very strong/independent woman." Myra nodded in agreement; Dr. Mike was strong, independent woman with a mind of her own. She didn't see Natalie's knowing look in her eyes, there was more she wasn't saying.

Jay got up and began pacing, as much would allow in the small cell space, his brother looking on. It had taken most of the afternoon for Kid Cole to finally leave the building and once he had Jay didn't waste any time in letting his brother know they were going to escape. "We gotta think of something quick, before our time runs out." He pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "What do ya propose we do? Ain't like we can just walk out the door." Butch wasn't one for brains either when it came to formulating a good plan. "No, that's out of the question, can't do that, um…" The wheels in his head were turning something furious.

"Laura," Jay breathed. Butch questioned this, "Laura? What's she got to do with all of this?" Jay took a moment to answer, "She can help us escape, there is no other way."

"Do you think she'd even agree? The way she left here the other day you'd think she'd never want to see us again."

"We've got to get her to agree." Butch wanted to argue again, but the Jay's face told him he'd best keep his thoughts to himself for now.

Laura didn't want to go back to see either of her brothers. She felt betrayed by them both and found it best if she didn't have to look them in the eye again. It was strange how one could know someone all there life and in an instant that could change with just one event. Now it looked as if she wasn't going to see them again, the man at the jail had informed her they were going with the Marshall by the end of the week to Denver.

"I know this probably ain't been easy on ya. Dealin' with all of this. But it ain't gonna go away, and if you keep your feelin's bottled up it's just gonna get worse."

"A part of me wishes it'd never happened. I feel now as if I don't know who they are anymore." Kid Cole let her words sink in, feeling bad for her. It must have been quite a shock for her to hear that her own brothers were criminals. "I haven't found anyone I can really trust yet. Found myself a diary in Bray's store to write my feelings down in."

"Well I guess that's somethin' then. Hope ta see ya round." Kid Cole tipped his hat and headed in the direction of Grace's café. Laura stood there for a few minutes, watching as he disappeared around the corner. Once gone, she made her way over to the jail, and let herself inside.

Butch and Jay had been whispering and arguing over their plans to escape, neither able to agree on anything as far as getting out of jail was concerned. They stopped immediately when the sound of the door opening and closing filled the silence in the air. Laura stood with her back to the door, and one hand on the knob, ready to run. She really didn't want to be there staring into faces of men who had become strangers to her. Jay on the other hand, was thrilled to see Laura; finally he could include her in their plans.

"Laura, you gotta help us." Jay said excitedly as if she had already said yes. Butch thought his brother had gone mad, what was he thinking anyhow, breaking out of jail.

"Help you?" She questioned this and his motives. "Butch and me got a plan, gonna let you in on it too." Jay was beginning to sound like a boy who'd just been handed a bag of candy. Laura was not impressed by any of this, and yet she was curious to hear what sort of "brilliant" plan they had come up with. As children, their plans sounded exciting at first, but in truth weren't that great from the start. "And what would that plan be?" Laura asked, letting some of her curiosity take over. "Helpin' us escape," Jay stated proudly. Laura thought he was crazy, "You sure about this? I mean the plans you had before they never really got off the ground."

"This one will I'm sure of it, just so long as you help us." Jay's face looked like he had just found gold and was still figuring out how to get it out of the rock. Butch didn't seem too impressed with the plan either, then again he always looked that way when Jay came up with something he considered to be "brilliant." Laura seemed to have the most brains of the three and she doubted the two of them could even escape on their own. They were like little boys, always needing help with this or that.

"And what do you have planned, if I may ask?"

"Hand us the keys and then we can talk."

"What! Are you crazy? I can't do that; it's out of the question." Laura couldn't believe this, hand them the keys? Didn't they realize she had more sense than that, or were they really that dumb? She decided to go with the latter.

"Well are you with us, or not?" Jay asked, getting impatient with Laura's silence. He never liked being kept waiting for anything or anyone. Laura thought a moment before replying, "No, I think you're both crazy and I'm not gonna be a part of a childish plan." She turned to leave, opening the door, just as a shot tore through the silence in the air.

Michaela was over gathering produce from the mercantile when she heard the shot. She immediately lowered herself to the floor, thinking the gunman might still be nearby. From looking around at her low vantage point, Michaela couldn't see a much, but other townsfolk who had done the same thing. Yet there was no one with a gun in sight. Confused, she began to rise slowly and soon found herself face to face with Kid Cole. "You alright doc?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Michaela replied while brushing the dust from her long skirt. "Glad ta here it." Michaela smiled a moment, before it faded with the sight she saw outside the jail. "Oh my…." She trailed off her feet carrying her across the street. Kid Cole turned, walking briskly after her, as much as his legs and feet would allow.

"I shoulda known something like this might happen the way those boys where askin' for her," Kid Cole said shaking his head, while looking at the scene before him. "Saw a man in El Paso pull a similar stunt, shootin' at anythin' he that crossed his path. Looks like we got another one of those desperate men, tryin' anythin' to get out of jail, not worryin' about who they hurt in the process."

Michaela was too busy to pay much attention to Kid Cole's words, worried more about her patient and how she was going to get her to the clinic. "I'll need some help moving her."

"I'll do what I can." Kid Cole replied, as he watched the doc try and lift the young girl to her feet. It was a struggle and just as it looked as if all was lost, Sully came running and grabbed Laura before Michaela dropped her. "I got her now." Michaela looked relived and followed Sully around the corner and into her clinic.

"What happened?" Sully asked as soon as Laura was comfortable and the door was closed. Michaela waited a moment before speaking; she herself wasn't sure what had actually taken place. All she saw was the aftermath, not what had happened before hand. Kid Cole was the only one who seemed to have some idea what might have transpired, but even so she was uncertain as to what to tell Sully.

Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes, fully aware that he was seeing straight into her soul. There wasn't any way that she would be able to hide from him what had happened. After removing the bullet and making sure Laura would be comfortable, Michaela told Sully everything that had taken place before he got there. By the end there were tears forming in her eyes, the girl had come close to death and if she hadn't gotten there when she did, the girl would have died. Michaela also couldn't bare the thought of something terrible happening to her children either.

It pained Sully to watch the hurt form in Michaela's eyes and the sobs that threatened to wreck her body. The memory of what could have happened seemed to be more painful than the outcome. His body ached to hold her, and he was more than glad when she fell into his arms. Michaela felt his strong arms around her, knowing he would be there for her, always.

**Chapter Sixteen**

After being in town for a few days, Natalie found that things with Hank hadn't improved very much at all. He still looked at her the same way he had when she arrived, looking for a room. There was hardly any love in his eyes, which she'd seen in Denver. Natalie wondered to herself if she would be able to break down the wall's he'd put up around him. She could tell by his behavior that he hadn't forgotten her, but for some reason he acted as if he didn't know her at all.

Myra had also noticed Hank's strange behavior, especially towards Natalie and she couldn't figure out why he was acting so funny. He usually flirted with a pretty girl when he saw one, but this time he was turning away. She wanted very much to confront him, but could never find the time or the place. Myra wanted to ask Natalie what was going on, later deciding to wait till the young woman came to her.

On the third day of Hank's aloof behavior, Natalie choose to approach him on the matter. She'd had enough of his acting like she wasn't there. "Hank, what's wrong, you act as if you don't know me." Natalie looked up with a softness in her eyes, pleading with him to recognize her. "Nothin's wrong," Hank replied curtly trying to ignore her. Natalie wasn't convinced at all, she'd seen the hint of acknowledgement in his eyes for a split second and wasn't going to give up on that. "What happened to the man in Denver who looked at me with love in his eyes? His touch was enough to make any woman melt. I left Denver to find that man, but you're the only one who can tell me if I've found him or not." Hank watched as Natalie turned and left him standing there holding a glass he'd been wiping. Her remarks had truly cut to the chase, he had loved her in Denver, but his heart still lay with Myra, a woman he could never fully have.

Natalie sank down on the bed she was sharing with Myra, letting the tears fall freely that she had been keeping inside. It had been too much for her to see Hank barely acknowledge her, when in Denver things were so wonderful. She still didn't understand what had happened to that man, who'd loved her so tenderly. Natalie didn't even hear Myra come in for bed that night, exhausted from crying so much she had put herself to sleep.

Myra stared at the sleeping form in her bed, noticing the tear stained face. She'd seen from a distance the way Hank had treated her, acting so distant in the presence of someone who clearly knows him. Why he was acting this way was a puzzle to Myra, wishing that she knew what was going on. She decided to wait till morning and let sleep overtake her thoughts.

Laura woke that morning finding herself in a soft warm bed, staring up at a white ceiling. She panicked, nothing around her was familiar and she wanted more than anything to leave, but a voice stopped her actions. Averting her eyes from the ceiling, Laura turned to find the doctor seated next to her near a tray of food. "What am I doing here?" Laura asked, ignoring her empty stomach and the strong smells of good food. "You've been injured."

"I've what? No, that can't be." Laura didn't know what to think, after all she had distrusted the doctor's remarks about the recovery of her brother and now she was telling her that she was injured. Not wanting to believe a word the doctor had just said, Laura started to sit up when a sharp pain hit her. Wincing in pain, she sank back down on the bed. "Try not to move too much." Laura nodded, the pain she felt hurt too much to think of moving.

"Would you like something to eat? I got some food at Grace's." Again, Michaela got a nod from her patient, the pain still evident in her eyes from trying to sit up. With some help, Laura was able to sit up temporarily and eat the warm food. She hadn't eaten like that in months, and savored every bite wishing she could have food this good more often. Michaela watched her eat; thinking back to the time when Ingrid had come for lunch and nearly lost her meal. This girl seemed to be savoring the food just as much.

Laura set the tray aside when she was done eating. Her stomach hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "Thank you for the food, it was very good." "You're welcome," Michaela replied giving her a small smile. "I've not eaten that well in months. It was nice to be able to eat good food again." "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Grace is a very good cook." Laura smiled, allowing herself to break down some of the wall she'd built.

"Mornin' Michaela."

"Morning Dorothy."

"Anythin' I can do for ya?"

"No…." Michaela trailed off in thought. Should she tell her what had happened? The girl she had employed was lying in the clinic with a gunshot wound and the two men in jail had most likely done the deed. Nothing made sense anymore, how a seemingly innocent girl could be involved with two dangerous men, or why they would do such a thing.

"Is there somethin' wrong? You don't seem like yourself." It was true; Michaela hadn't felt like herself in a while. Ever since the strange girl arrived in town, things had not been the same. Myra had been injured by a customer; Dorothy was still going through the change, and now the strangers' arrival in town. "Why is it that the innocent always get hurt?" Michaela blurted out of frustration. A bit taken aback, Dorothy took a moment to reply trying to find the right words to say. "I don't rightly think there is answer to that question. It's a shame and it certainly doesn't make sense."'

"Nothing does these days," and with that Michaela walked over to inspect the yarn, leaving Dorothy standing there wondering what in the world was going on with her friend.

"What's going on? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dorothy asked, speaking in a low whisper so as not to cause a scene. Reluctantly, Michaela looked up, a sadness in her eyes. She couldn't hide the truth from Dorothy; she'd seen right through and knew something was wrong. Now she had no choice but to tell her everything.

Myra woke that morning to find herself alone in bed. Her immediate thoughts went to the young woman, where had she gone? The space where her sleeping form had been was still there, and barely warm from the heat of her body. Getting up, Myra grabbed a shawl and put it around her small frame as she made her way out to the bar.

Natalie was sitting alone at one of the tables, deep in thought. A part of her wanted to leave the memories of last night behind and stay in hopes of Hank remembering her. Yet the other part wanted her to leave completely and never return again. It had almost been more than she could bear, watching a man who loved her, turn and act as if he didn't know her at all. She cherished the feel of his touch and the softness of his kisses, wishing she could have that man back again.

"Mornin'," Myra spoke softly as she approached the table. Natalie turned, startled to find someone else standing there. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." "It's alright, no worries." Myra sat down in an empty chair, before bringing up the subject weighing heavily on her mind. "Can I ask ya somethin'?" Natalie nodded. "Ever since ya got here, I seen how you act around Hank and the way he acts around ya. Is there somethin' going on between you two?"

Natalie's eyes welled up with tears as she told Myra the story of Hank coming to Denver and all that had happened there. "He was so sweet and gentle, and now it's like I don't even exist anymore." Myra was stunned to silence after hearing Natalie's story. She couldn't imagine Hank as a caring gentle lover, it seemed as if there were two sides to this man they both knew.

"You seem shocked."

"I am."

"Why's that?"

Myra waited a moment before speaking, how was she going to tell Natalie that around here Hank treated it as business, not pleasure. "It's..it's….just that with Hank it's um… always been business. I ain't never seen his softer side." Natalie understood completely, it had been the same way with Jay if he had wanted her after hours. "I totally understand it's been the same way with me." Myra nodded, and yet a puzzled look crossed her face, why was a lady in a fancy dress in the saloon business?

**Chapter Seventeen**

The stagecoach rumbled through town with a cloud of dust rising behind it, as those emerged from their businesses eager to see what awaited them. Kid Cole had been playing his guitar and singing softly to while away the hours. He'd been expecting the Marshall any day now, and as the stage rolled by, he hoped the man was on there. The two brothers had been giving him lots of trouble since shooting their own sister.

First off they had been usually quiet with the occasionally shooting glare in his direction. Both of those made Kid uneasy, he'd been around criminals before, but none this silent. Most that he was around hollered, yelled and made nasty comments, or they just sat there and accepted their fate. And somehow the brothers had got a hold of a gun, which they used on their sister. Kid wasn't sure how they acquired it or what the reasoning was behind their actions.

As the stagecoach rolled to a stop, Kid Cole got up, set his guitar down and made his way over to where a crowd had already begun to gather. Horace was asking for the mail bag, Hank was looking for a shipment of whiskey, and Loren was helping folks out of the stage. Moments later, he was greeted by a tall dapper man, with a sheriff's badge pinned to his jacket.

"You must be Kid Cole," the man said, offering his hand for Kid Cole to shake.

"You the Marshall from Denver?" Kid Cole asked, waiting for an approval before offering his hand.

"No, sir. I'm his deputy, Sam. He got tied up in a murder case right before he was supposed to leave, so he sent me instead."

"I see."

"Real sorry for any inconviences we might have caused you, Mr. Cole."

"Just call me Kid Cole, son. None taken, just glad to be getting these boys off my hands." Sam then followed Kid Cole over to the jail to collect the two prisoners he was to bring back with him. A look of shock crossed his face, when he entered unable to speak. Kid Cole grabbed the keys and two sets of cuffs before turning back to Sam.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied after a long moment of silence. He had know idea that one of the brothers worked in the Denver Saloon. It was a bit of a shock for him to see a man like him behind bars.

"Good," Kid Cole answered, even though he wasn't convinced that Sam was going to be ok. He wanted to question him further, but a man didn't wanted to be bothered with personal things, the way a woman would.

By the time the stage left again that afternoon, both brothers were on it and Sam had composed himself back into the deputy in charge. Kid Cole was relieved to have both trouble makers off his hands, and spent the rest of the afternoon singing to himself.

"No, I won't go!" Laura shouted for what seemed like the tenth time in the past few minutes. A telegram had come asking her to come to Denver for her brothers' trial, of which she wanted nothing to do with.

Kid Cole had been trying to convince her that she needed to be there, like it or not. She was there sister and the judge figured she might be able to provide some valuable information. But alas Laura wouldn't budge. "Listen, little lady the Marshall asked that you be there for the trial. It wouldn't look good if ya didn't show."

"I don't care, I'm not going." Laura stated firmly her lips pursed together and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She decided then and there that she'd run away before getting dragged to Denver. There was no way she was going and no one was going to make her.

"Alright, suit yourself. Don't blame me though if he comes up here lookin' for ya," Kid Cole replied before turning and leaving the room. He'd had about enough of this young ladies attitude. Sure he was used to a woman's stubbornness, but this was the worst case he'd encountered.

Natalie and Myra shared a moment of understanding before Hank appeared. He saw his best girl sitting with the one he hadn't been able to shake out of his head. Not seeing her had been fine with him, but once she showed up looking for a room it was all he could do to keep the softer side hidden. Hank didn't want to fall in love with another and have her lost forever, even though his emotions didn't want to stand for it. Myra took her cue when Hank walked in, excusing herself to go get dressed.

A silence hung in the air, Hank trying to ignore her, and Natalie too afraid to speak. She wanted very much to talk to him again, and rediscover the love lost. But after their encounter when she arrived, the outlook seemed bleak.

After what seemed like an eternity, Natalie got up and made her way over to Hank, who was wiping down the counter top. "Hank, can we talk?"

"There's nothin' to talk about."

"Yes there is and you know it." Natalie snapped in frustration. She was tired of his behavior towards her and it had to stop one way or the other.

Her voice brought him to attention, and looking up he noticed her beautiful blond hair and delicate features once more. Why had he even tried to deny his feelings? It was worthless cause from the start.

The next thing Natalie felt was the closeness of his body and the touch of his hand as it caressed her cheek. His touch sent an unbelievable sensation through her body as she closed her eyes, relishing the moment. Hank's eyes never left her face, as he drank in her soft features. When their lips brushed, Natalie felt a spark of fire ignite within her, as she pulled his lips back for a deep passionate kiss.

She didn't want this moment to end, the tingles of his touch and the passion of his kisses. Natalie wondered to herself if Hank had finally come back to her, or if she was just dreaming. Hank stared into her eyes, wondering why he'd tried to deny himself the pleasure of her company. He was a damn fool and he knew it.

It was Natalie's turn now to reach out and caress Hank's face, letting her fingers become intertwined in his long curls. Her heart was beating fast, still feeling the effects of the kiss and wanting more. A moment later not being able to stand it any longer, Hank led her away to a place where their desires for each other could be fulfilled.

Laura waited until evening, after the doctor had left and the town had settled in for the night before leaving. She couldn't stay in Colorado Springs any longer, nor did she want to be forced to go to Denver. Her brothers, whom she'd known all her life had fast become nameless faces in a crowd. They had betrayed her trust in them, something not easily forgiven.

Once she exited the clinic, Laura disappeared into the darkness. She wanted to be rid of the West and all the pain and hardship it had brought. Young and naïve she had let Jay and Butch drag her out West, unaware of the things they had planned once they arrived. Now those two had gotten themselves behind bars. And with her parents gone, Laura really didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to turn to. But at the moment that wasn't of any concern, she just wanted to get out of Colorado altogether first.

Sometime in the night, Laura stumbled upon a dark cave and thinking it was empty, lay down and quickly found herself in a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to her, the cave was not deserted and she was not alone.

In the morning the smells of food drifted through the air and whatever it was it smelled really good. Laura awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before sitting up to look outside. There basking in the sunlight was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. His pants were tight, the shirt he wore lose on the top, and just the right amount of dark hair to frame his face. Laura nearly died, when his eyes fixed themselves in her direction.

Her heart began to beat wildly and her eyes never leaving his face as he made his way towards her. "Good morning." Laura wanted to melt in the sound of his soft voice. "Mornin'," Laura managed to reply after a few minutes of trying to find her voice.

"Would you like some breakfast?" All Laura could do was nod, her words lost in his handsome looks. He offered his hand to her, and led her to the fire where the fish was cooking. As Laura sat and watched him prepare the meal, she wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was all real; the whole thing seemed like a dream. If it was a dream she didn't want it to end.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Michaela made her way upstairs to check on her patient. She was seeing improvement and hoped to remove the bandage today. Michaela knocked softly on the door before opening it. Once inside the room, she found an empty bed with rumpled sheets and no sign of her patient. Going over to the nightstand, Michaela picked up a small leather bound book. It looked very similar to the ones she'd seen at the general store. Sitting down on the bed, she began to leaf through, what turned out to be a diary.

Dorothy had given Laura the diary the day she'd come back into town. Laura had never kept a diary before, but welcomed the opportunity to write things down that she dared not tell another soul. Living life without her parents, and having her brothers around constantly hadn't been easy. There were often times when Laura had wanted a female figure around to talk with. Now it seemed as if the companion was in the book she'd been given.

Each page was the pane of a window into Laura's innermost thoughts. By the time Michaela finished reading, she wanted to cry. She felt so sorry for her and all that she'd been through. Loosing a parent was a very hard thing to do, and she couldn't fathom what it would be like to be raised by siblings. A part of Michaela wanted to run after Laura and bring her back, but in her last entry she had said she was going back East to live with relatives. Silently, she wished Laura all the best.

Kid Cole stood outside the jail, taking in all that was around him, people coming and going, the smells of horses and the lovely day. He was relived to have the brothers off his hands, and if only their sister would consent to attending the trial. She was a piece of work he was having trouble trying to mould. He almost didn't hear Horace approaching with a telegram in hand.

"This just come for ya," Horace said, handing him the telegram he had in his hand. Kid Cole took the paper from Horace and began to read, Prisoners escaped. STOP. Don't send the girl. STOP. Sorry for any trouble caused. STOP. "Bad news?" Horace asked when he saw the expression of defeat across Kid Cole's face.

"Ya, 'fraid so," Kid Cole answered, not even paying attention to Horace. Those two brothers were more trouble than they were worth and catching them was beginning to sound like catching a greased pig. No matter how hard you try, they always slip through your fingers.

Michaela was just locking the door, when she felt a warm breathe on the back of her neck and a soft touch on her shoulder. Ignoring the door, Michaela turned; soon finding herself staring into Sully's piercing blue eyes. "Sully, what are you doing here?" "Came ta get ya." "The children should be along shortly and then we can…." Sully cut her off before she could speak, "I sent them home." "You what?" He ignored her questioning remark, "It's just gonna be us tonight." She started to protest, but Sully silenced her with a tender kiss. When she opened her eyes, the way Sully was looking at her made her knees weak and her ability to say no disappear.

Sully took the key gently out of Michaela's hand, locking the door she'd completely forgotten about. He then slipped it into her pocket, before reaching to take her hand. Marveling in the small delicateness of her hand, Sully couldn't help but kiss it lightly all the while looking deep into her eyes. Michaela blushed several shades of red, before Sully led her towards the meadow and into the woods.

Michaela stood in awe of the scene before her. It was all so beautiful and breathtaking. The sunlight hit the flowing water and forest floor in just the right places. Nestled under a tree was laid a blanket and a small picnic basket. "Oh, Sully," Michaela breathed, "It's all so…" She couldn't find any more words to describe her feelings at the moment.

"It's not every day I can get ya ta myself." Sully replied as he turned to face Michaela. He watched her face flush and thought to himself how lovely she looked with a little color in her cheeks. Michaela felt her knees go weak, nearly falling into Sully. Her faced flushed even more, as his strong arms caught her, his touch was almost more than she could bare. "Ya, ok?" Michaela nodded, "I'm fine," before being taken to where dinner awaited them.

From the basket, Sully first pulled out two ears of corn, followed by other delicious treats. When Michaela saw the corn, she was reminded of the first time she'd been alone with Sully. Brian had run off, and she had gone looking for him, only to be taken by the Cheyenne to the reservation. That evening, Sully had insisted she eat something, offering her an ear of corn.

Michaela watched as Sully started a small fire and placed the ears of corn near it so they could cook. She found herself not wanting to take her eyes off him, watching intently with every move he made. Sully could almost feel Michaela's eyes on him as he worked and it was a struggle to keep his concentration on what he was doing.

"I remember the first time you handed me an ear of corn."

"Do ya?" Sully asked in a teasing manor.

"Yes, I had gone looking for Brian and ended up in the reservation. When I insisted on going to look for him the next day, you told me to eat something and handed me the ear." Michaela was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Sully come behind her and lay his hand gently on her shoulder. Kneeling beside her, Sully caressed her cheek before kissing her ever so softly.

With a gleam in her eye, Michaela glanced up into Sully's eyes, "And what other good food have you got in your basket?" "A little of this and a little of that," Sully replied, a teasing look in his eyes. "Oh, so it's a secret?" "Maybe." Making his way over to the basket, Sully began to pull out the rest of the meal he'd had Grace prepare. The venison, the fresh baked rolls, baked potato and apple pie for dessert, was all very delicious. Michaela wasn't sure when the last time she had eaten this well; her stomach was very pleased with the meal.

As night began to fall, the cold air settling in, Sully and Michaela huddled close together under warm blankets staring at the stars. Sully felt Michaela's body stiffen when he put his arm around her, but when he let his fingers run through her hair she began to relax. Her thoughts traveled back to the time they had gone to get a water sample at Harding's Mill. She had rendered herself helpless and was trying to undo the pins in her hair, when Sully had taken over. Michaela had never felt anything like his soft touches and the gentle way he brushed her hair. It wasn't long before Michaela was fast asleep, nestled safely in Sully's arms.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kid Cole left Horace standing in front of the jail, a confused look marked on his face. Truth was he didn't have much to say to Horace, except for maybe a thank you. Course this wasn't good news as he could tell from the troubled look on his face. He wasn't pleased at all to read of the brother's escape, least not after he'd chased them for months. But what was done is done and now he needed to find their sister and tell her; looked as if she would get her wish and not have to go to Denver.

Kid Cole gave a knock on the door before attempting to open the door. It hadn't been locked very well and he didn't have too much trouble getting in. The bell gave its little jingle as the door opened. He fully expected to see Dr. Quinn working at her desk or tending a patient, and was a little surprised to find her gone. Rather than nose around, Kid Cole left, heading over to Grace's for lunch.

The café was filling up with the usual lunch crowd eagerly awaiting a plate of Grace's good food. He was glad there were others around absorbed in conversations; he didn't feel like being noticed today. Kid Cole found an empty table away from some of the chatter, sat down and waited for Grace to come over with her pencil and paper.

"What can I get for ya today?" Grace asked, pulling the pencil out from behind her ear and leaving it poised to write on the awaiting pad of paper. It took a moment for Kid to realize that he wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. Didn't realize you was there. What's on the menu today?"

"Wild turkey, meat loaf, cornbread, mashed potatoes with gravy, beans, bread, and pumpkin pie for dessert," came the long reply from Grace.

"I'll have some of that meatloaf."

"Comin' right up." Grace scribbled his order on her pad of paper and went off to fetch another order.

Minutes later she was back with a steaming plate of hot food. Kid Cole thanked her, before she went off to serve more customers. The meatloaf was excellent, along with the bread and potatoes that were with it. He hadn't eaten a good meal in a long time, trying savor every bite of the meal he had. Most of the meal went interrupted until he heard the sound of giggling behind him.

Thinking it was school children causing the disruption, Kid Cole turned around in his chair ready to knock some sense into them, when came face to face with Dr. Quinn and Sully. Their faces both had a warm red glow and he could only imagine what they had been up to.

"Dr. Quinn, Sully." Seeing the his two friends happy, calmed his anger for the moment.

"Afternoon," Sully replied, with a glowing Michaela at his side.

"Have you two been out pickin' flowers?" Kid Cole asked, with a small knowing gleam in his eye.

"No, we were watching the sun rise this morning. It was so beautiful, seeing the rays of sun dance among the trees."

Kid Cole noticed the faraway look in her eyes and the way Sully was looking at her. He figured they had done more than watch the sun rise that morning, but wasn't about to ask what. Someday he hoped those two would get married; Sully would be a fool to let a woman like Dr. Quinn get away.

"Well, if ya'll don't mind, I got some business to attend to. Good day." Kid Cole didn't stick around for goodbyes as he walked back over towards the jail. As much as he wanted to go running after the brothers again, he was beginning to feel he was too old for this game of chase.

Laura soon found that she wasn't dreaming and that the handsome stranger was real. He had been so kind to her that she'd wanted to melt in a puddle at his feet. The breakfast he had made her was delicious and while she was eating, she couldn't help but look at him. Whoever he was, seemed so perfect in Laura's eyes, she didn't want to blink for fear he'd be gone.

Darren had been traveling on his own since the death of his parents. He couldn't bear to stay in their home in Manitou, not after all that had happened. His parents had decided back in '66 to move West, a land were opportunities reigned. The plan was to make a better life than the one they'd had in Tennessee. It had taken months, but they reached Colorado in '67 eager to start anew. Little did they know of all the hardships that awaited them in the Wild West. His father's farm had taken a year to get to its full potential and his mother was having a hard time adjusting to not having neighbors nearby.

Sadly a few months after things were finally looking up a bear had come into the house and devastated everything in its path. His mother had been inside, her screams heard for miles around. Without his wife, his father was a broken man who found his own way to heaven, or so he thought.

Darren had no desire to fix up the house again, and with his father gone too he didn't feel a need to stay. He took what he needed and set off, wanting to get as far away from Manitou and all the pain and heartache it had brought.

Now it seemed as if he had found an angel in his path and one so beautiful he wondered if she was real. Her golden hair glistened in the sunlight and her pale blue eyes and soft creamy skin were almost more than he could bear. A part of him just wanted to drown himself in her touch and leave behind all of his troubles.

"Might I inquire as to what your name is?" Laura asked in a timid voice. He had been staring intently into the distance and she was a little worried she might have interrupted something.

Up until then he hadn't heard her speak, and thought he was hearing the voice of an angel. When he turned around, he found that to be true, she was standing there with the cutest look of confusion across her face. Darren wanted to laugh at her, but more than that he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her sweetly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Laura asked, not sure why he wasn't answering her question. She was beginning to wonder what he was staring at.

"Oh, no no, I'm sorry. Got lost in my own thoughts." Darren then made his way over to her, standing face to face with the beauty he'd only admired from afar. Laura felt her body melt and her knees go weak with the way he was looking into her eyes. Next thing she knew, he was helping her up from the ground.

"You ok? Took a little spill there."

"I'm fine." Laura answered. Sitting so close to him she could feel his warm breath on her neck sending tingles all over her body. It wasn't long before she forgot her question and found herself lost in his tender kiss.

**Chapter Twenty**

Natalie stepped outside, pulling her shawl tightly around her for warmth. The morning air was crisp and cool, dew still lay on the ground, and everything was very peaceful. It was still early, as Natalie stepped down off the porch, heading towards the meadow. The sun was beginning its accent into the sky; its rays peering through the tress onto the wet grass.

Her thoughts went to Hank, after their night of desire he had offered to give her a job working for him. She hadn't felt so used in her life, and to think that was how he was asking her to stay. Natalie wasn't about to go back into that business again, she wanted to marry for love and not work in a saloon again. "Couldn't Hank see that?" she wondered to herself as she walked over to a small bed of wildflowers. Picking one, Natalie brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent. She was going to miss the cold Colorado mornings and the beautiful treasures the west had to offer.

Natalie was glad for the peacefulness of the morning; with no one stirring it would be easier to leave this place behind. Hank wasn't going to change and she wasn't going to stick around as his plaything either. She was going to miss Myra the only friend she'd known since coming here. But deep down, Natalie knew that moving on was the right thing to do; Hank didn't deserve to have her.

Myra woke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and soon realized that something wasn't right. Looking around the room, she noticed Natalie's things were gone as was she. "Where did she go? Why did she run away?" Myra thought to herself. Things hadn't seemed right last night after Natalie had come to bed; a sadness in her eyes that Myra hadn't seen before. She had hoped that whatever it was that she would tell her in the morning.

After climbing out of bed, Myra made her way over to her dressing table. On it lay a perfectly folded white piece of paper with her name written on it. The handwriting was very pretty, much fancier than any writing Myra had seen. Sitting down, Myra opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Myra,

I want to thank you for the kind hospitality that you bestowed upon me during my stay in Colorado Springs. I appreciate your taking me in and giving me shelter.

But now it is time for me to move on with my life. I came here thinking I would find something I had back in Denver, but that wasn't to be so. Some things in life just weren't meant to be.

I'm sorry to have left you without saying goodbye, but it is better this way. My place in life does not belong with him or in Colorado.

All my best,

Natalie

Myra refolded the note and set it back where she found it. It didn't take long for Myra to figure out who the "him" was in her letter. She almost felt sorry for her, but realized her leaving was for the best. Natalie was better off without Hank in her life trying to control things. Secretly she wished someone had told her this before she agreed to work for Hank, but that wasn't to be. "Goodbye, Natalie, I'll miss you." Myra whispered, her eyes fixed on the letter, "You made the right choice and I'm glad you did."

"Alright, where is she?" Hank demanded, wanting to know where Natalie had gone.

"Why do you care where she is?" Myra snapped back. She knew too well how Hank treated his women and didn't blame her for leaving.

"I care!" Hank shouted back.

"I don't believe ya."

"And why not? You've known me for years."

"You never cared about her, Hank. All you wanted was another girl."

Hank was stunned by Myra's words, he did care for Natalie and he'd enjoyed the intimate moments they had shared. But deep down maybe he did want another girl, and thinking the only way to get Natalie to stay was to offer her a job. Now it seemed as if his actions had backfired.

Unwilling to admit defeat, "You're wrong you know that. I loved her."

"No, you don't know what love is, Hank." Myra turned and left the saloon, leaving Hank standing there staring at the table she had just washed, the rag still wet.

Hank loved Myra, but at the same time he hated her for how well she knew him. Her words hit close to home and he knew it. He was in the saloon business and he didn't know much about courting a woman and such things like that. They were always just business with him. Picking up the wet rag, Hank threw it across the room before storming off to his room.

Kid Cole didn't stay much longer in town after hearing of the brother's escape. He was too old to keep chasing them in a game of hide and seek, and felt his work was done. As he was tying his saddle bags closed, he heard the sound of an old familiar voice.

"Now where to ya think you're going?"

"It ain't any of…" Kid Cole was cut off when he saw who the owner of the voice was. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes, what happened?"

"Fella's robbed the stage I was on that was comin' ta see ya. They took ever last cent I had."

"You get a good look at them fellas?" Kid Cole asked, curious to see if he knew the criminals.

Sister Ruth thought hard about what the two men looked like; it had been difficult to see them with her face to the ground most of the time. By the time she did finish the best description she could and her eyes met with Kid's, his face was white as a sheet.

"You ok?"

"Yah," Kid replied, although he was nervous as a chicken in a fox den.

"Where was the stagecoach robbed?"

"Few miles outside town, but I honestly don't see what this has to do with anything…." The rest of her words were lost, as she watched Kid Cole ride off in the dust.

**Chapter Twenty One**

It didn't take long for Kid Cole to find the stagecoach; Sister Ruth had been talking about. He noticed a small number of passengers were lying dead, on the ground, while others moaned in pain. Their belongings were scattered all over the ground. From the looks of things, Kid Cole should have turned right around and gotten Dr. Quinn, but his stubborn pride took over. He had to find those responsible first.

Jay and Butch were celebrating their victory in how easy it had been to take over the stage. The folks inside hadn't a clue what was happening, and some had been too scared to run.

"They sure were dumb."

"Yah, they were. Did ya see that young girl pleading with me? What an ugly thing she was."

Jay laughed; Butch was always one to comment on ladies looks. He usually went after the pretty ladies, not the ugly ones. But he couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's remark.

Kid Cole followed the trail of horse tracks hoping to find a lead. Granted he wasn't the best tracker, but he had to find those brothers. Minutes later he heard laughter and snide remarks coming from a nearby cluster of trees. It was them alright.

Quietly dismounting, Kid Cole made his way to where the voices were coming from. He tried not to step on anything that might giveaway his location. It was the last thing he needed, to be heard and shot at. Kid Cole soon found himself hiding behind a bush so near the brothers that if he dared to breathe the wrong way they would hear him and he would be toast.

Just has he was about to move forward for the kill, the snap of a stick filled the air around him, breaking the silence. It was quickly followed by a burst of rapid gunfire. "Damn fools," Kid Cole cursed under his breathe, after breaking for air, Now the brothers new for sure that some one was out there.

A moment later, there was a rustling in the bushes, followed by another gunshot, and a thud to the ground. "Great," he thought to himself, "Now there gonna be comin' out to look for the body." He wasn't safe anymore and yet had nowhere to run either. Trapped, Kid Cole prayed he wouldn't be found.

Darren crouched low behind the bushes, not wanting to be seen at all. He'd seen the man in black laying low during the whole ordeal. Not knowing whether he was friend or foe, he couldn't risk showing his face just yet.

Laura had told him everything last night, living back east, coming out West and all that had happened to her since she arrived. She had loved and trusted her brothers, but they had betrayed her trust in them, lying just to protect her. There had been tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down her soft pale cheeks. It broke Darren's heart to see her such a mess, but a part of him was angry at her brother's for what they'd done. He vowed to find them and bring them both to justice.

She had pleaded with him not too, unable to bear the lose of the only family she knew. With her parents gone, and brothers on the run, Laura felt as if she had nothing left and no one to turn too. It was then that Darren looked deep into her eyes and told her that she wasn't alone in the world, he had a terrible past as well and she could always turn to him in times to need. After those words, he was lost in her beauty and couldn't refrain himself from kissing the perfect lips before him. Laura had responded with all the pent up passion she'd felt since first meeting Darren.

He had stolen away early, taking one last look at the lovely beauty next too him before taking off. As much as she didn't want him too, Darren needed to feel the satisfaction of bringing the wrong to justice, only then could he return to his love.

The shots that rang through the air whizzed by him, and one grazed his shoulder, leaving a bloody patch behind. He would attend to that later. Darren also hadn't bargained to find another man on his trail, or was the man looking for the brothers too? A part of him didn't want to find out. But if he did, could he be of help?

Laura stirred, giving a small moan as she turned over on the hard dirt floor. It wasn't the best of sleeping quarters and Darren had done his best to make her as comfortable as possible. She hadn't really noticed the hard floor, being nestled in Darren's arms it was easy to forget where she was.

By the third toss and turn, Laura found herself against the rock wall of the cave. The small force, with which she hit it, was enough to wake her up fully. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Laura sat up, only to find that her body had grown stiff overnight. Being careful not to stumble and fall, Laura made her way out into the morning sun, basking in its rays.

She looked around, surprised not to see Darren up and fixing breakfast. He had promised her last night he would do that for her in the morning. "Maybe I should go wake him," Laura thought to herself, as she turned back towards the cave. Once inside, she called his name in a whisper, not wanting to startle him awake. After a few minutes of calling, she was getting nowhere fast.

It was then that Laura realized Darren wasn't there, as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Rather than cowering in fear, she picked herself up off the floor and took off into the woods, she had to find him before it was too late.

"Sister Ruth, is that you?" Michaela asked as she got closer to what looked to be her friend.

"It's me alright," Sister Ruth, replied turning to face Dr. Quinn. "Sure is nice to see ya. Hello, Sully."

"Sister Ruth."

"Are you alright, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Haven't seen no ghost. Kid rode off a while ago, after whomever robbed the stage."

"How far away was that?" Michaela asked, thinking there might be people hurt and in need of her services.

"Few miles, but I wouldn't concern yourself with it, till Kid gets back. There's no telling what those criminals will do."

Strangely enough, after the gunfire subsided Kid Cole didn't hear any noises coming from the spot where the brothers were. He had fully expected to hear running in one direction or another, along with the soft click of a gun. Instead silence enveloped all around him, causing things to seem very erie.

After waiting for a while, fully expecting to hear voices again, Kid Cole chose at that moment to move forward towards where he had heard the brothers' voices earlier.

Darren took the moment, the man in black had stood to cock his gun and rise from his position behind the bushes. "Who are you?"

Kid Cole turned around, hands slightly in the air, "You gonna put that gun down son, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Not until you tell me who you…." Darren's words were lost with the sounds of rustling leaves and snapping twigs. Both men ducked, fearing it might be the enemy coming to finish them off.

All was lost when a soft voice broke the silence, "Darren," Laura called, "Where are you?"

Darren recognized her voice right away and knew that if she had been anyone else he would have given them a sound punching for hollering out his name with criminals nearby. He nearly laughed, when she tripped over a rock and landed right in his lap.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Seeing no more threat from the strange man, Kid Cole lowered his gun, not ready to put it back yet. He still had a feeling those brothers were out there somewhere and intended to find them before the gun was put away. In all his years as a gunslinger, he knew how tricky and slick criminals could be. Some decided to get quite after a shoot out, made you think they were dead and once you approached them to find out, bang, they won. Kid Cole figured the same thing might have happened, the boys were playing dead.

Right as he neared the clearing his suspicions were brought forward in full force as a bullet whizzed by his head, landing smack into a tree trunk. Kid Cole brought his gun up, cocking it, ready to fire if need be. Hiding behind a tree, he waited for another shot to be fired, but nothing came.

"Dammit, what do you mean we're outta bullets?" Butch had tried to fire another shot, but found the gun empty. He sincerely hoped there were more bullets around he could use.

"There ain't no more left, not after shootin' em all away earlier," Jay replied.

Butch's temper was beginning to rise, "Now thanks to you we are both as good as dead."

"Aww, why are you blamin' me for somethin' you're just as guilty too."

"I ain't the dumb one."

"No, you both are." Kid Cole's voice stopped the argument Butch and Jay were having over the bullets. Both turned to face him, sweating in their boots and scared of what might become of them.

Sully, Michaela, and Sister Ruth were just finishing lunch when Kid Cole came ridding back to town. Two figures, hands tied were trailing behind on a long rope, that Kid Cole held in his hands. Sister Ruth had just looked up from her plate of food, when she spotted Kid Cole. "Oh my, he's got 'em." She then got up, making her ways towards him. Michaela followed close behind, still worried there might be people hurt that needed her help.

Kid Cole dismounted and tugged on the rope causing the two brothers to stumble forward. "Found these two not far from where the stage was robbed. They didn't put up too much of a fight, once their bullets was gone. I'd best be getting these fellas back to jail."

Michaela nearly fainted when the prisoners walked by her, unable to believe that she had treated one as a patient and the other with his concerns for Myra. Sully had warned her, and she ignored the warnings. Now she saw before her what could happen if she had been caught taking care of these men.

Sister Ruth turned, seeing the paleness in Michaela's face. "You alright, doc?" she asked out of concern for her friend. Michaela didn't answer, her eyes focused elsewhere, not paying attention to her immediate surroundings. Trying again, Sister Ruth placed her hand on Dr. Mike's arm, "Doc, you there?"

Michaela had nearly slipped into another world, when she felt a touch on her arm, bringing her out of the trance she had been in. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she saw Sister Ruth standing there with concern in her eyes. She hadn't meant to expose herself in such a way as this.

"We'd best go see if anyone needs our healin' touch." Sister Ruth decided it best not to question Dr. Mike now, hoping that she could get her to talk later. Something wasn't right and they both knew it.

Once realizing what Sister Ruth meant, Michaela went to get her medical bag from the clinic, and returned moments later to accompany her friend. Sister Ruth hoped that in those few miles she could help Dr. Mike take the burden of her chest.

"There ain't no shame in tellin' a friend what's botherin' ya."

"Who said there was something bothering me?"

"I can see it in your eyes, and I ain't a blind fool either."

Michaela had tried to hide from Sister Ruth the emotions she was feeling at seeing the two men up close and the implications behind her helping the one. But now she saw her efforts were of no use, her friend had seen right through to her soul and there was no turning back.

From the moment they left town, till they reached the over turned stage coach; Michaela had related the whole story to Sister Ruth. It still pained her heart to think of what might have happened if she'd been caught, and yet she had devoted her life to helping others.

"You're a good hearted woman, and there ain't no shame in helpin' folks. The good lord would be proud." Michaela smiled for a moment at Sister Ruth's words, but once she looked around her at the hurting souls her heart broke.

Kid Cole walked into the telegraph office, his boots making a loud sound on the wood floor as he walked. Now that he had the brothers behind bars again, he fully intended to have them delivered back to Denver safe and sound. Only this time, he was going to request they be cuffed at all times. There was no telling what they would do with free hands.

Horace was busy jotting down a telegram, when he heard the loud footsteps on the wooden floor. "Be right with ya." He called out in the midst of writing the message down.

"No hurry," Kid Cole replied.

A minute later, Horace appeared with his pencil and pad of paper ready to write. "What can I do for ya today?"

"I'd like ta send a telegram to the Marshall in Denver."

"It's about them boys ain't it?"

"Yes sir," Kid replied.

Horace suddenly remembered the wanted poster he received the other day, and bent down behind the counter to pull it out. "Oh I almost forgot this come in the mail the other day. Thought you might wanna have a look." He handed over the piece of parchment to Kid Cole. The reward had gone up now that both brothers were pictured, and the wanted became dead or alive. Course now the poster was useless.

"Thanks, but I don't think ya're gonna be needin' this anymore." Kid Cole replied, as he crumpled up the poster.

A horrified looked came over Horace's face, unable to believe what he had just seen done. "You….you… you can't to that," he stammered.

"And why not?"

"Cause, folks need ta be warned about them boys."

"That would be the case if they was still out there, but they ain't." Horace was confused, what was Kid Cole getting at?

"You tell that Marshal that I got his prisoners locked up in the jail. He can come get em anytime he wants," and with that Kid Cole left, leaving Horace to muddle over their conversation.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Michaela and Sister Ruth returned late in the evening from helping the survivors of the stagecoach robbing. Some were so badly beaten, it was a wonder to Michaela that they'd lived through such an ordeal. She had done her best to treat all of them, with Sister Ruth nearby praying. There were a few that couldn't be saved, dying right in their arms. Michaela had trouble dealing with patient loss, and this was no different than the time she'd lost Harry Barton. Deep down, she was grateful for Sister Ruth's faith; it was strong and let her mind rest in the comfort that things were going to be ok.

When they reached the clinic, Sister Ruth noticed how exhausted Michaela looked, and suggested that she stay in town for the night, rather than return home. "No, I'll be fine. I can make it home." But when Michaela tried to dismount and fell to the ground, she knew her battle was lost. Sister Ruth then dismounted, and helped Dr. Mike up and inside to find a warm bed to sleep in.

Sully awoke to find a light frost covering himself and the surrounding ground. The tiny crystals were everywhere, giving the forest an iced look. He glanced around for a blanket he thought was right next to him, but alas nothing was there. "Great," he thought to himself, "What am I doing to do now." Even Wolf looked cold, huddled in the corner of his lean-to. Moments later he remembered some thick blankets that he stored in an old chest to use on cold winter nights. Getting up slowly, and shaking some of the frost off of him, Sully with wolf in tow, made their way to the homestead.

Once he arrived, Sully found everything to be quiet and the homestead empty. Dishes lay piled in the sink from breakfast and Michaela's bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in. He wondered where she was? Did she get called to see a patient? Or perhaps she had stayed late at the clinic for one reason or another.

Deep down Sully was grateful for the peacefulness of the morning, it gave him a chance to look through old things and let his thought wander. The chest near Michaela's bed had been virtually undisturbed for all those years. For Sully it held too many painful memories. There was nothing in there he wanted anyway. Better that it be left closed.

Making his way over to the dresser, Sully opened the bottom drawer and found the blanket's neatly folded. He took out one, opened it, and wrapped it around his cold body. The warmness of it, felt good, as he went over to start a fire. Sitting down on the cold floor, he could almost smell the scent of roses that reminded him so much of Michaela. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to find a poem that described his feelings for her perfectly.

Michaela blinked her eyes open, feeling a strange warmth on her, it almost felt as if someone had captured her in an embrace. But that couldn't be possible, no one knew she was there, right? She tried to move from the bed telling herself it was silly to be thinking that there was someone there. In trying to move, Michaela found the warmth around her grow.

"Cold mornin' thought ya might like some warm blankets."

"Sully," Michaela turned to face Sully, only to be met by his loving embrace and inviting lips.

"Mmm… what are you doing here?"

Sully paused a moment, as he gently lifted a tendrel of hair from Michaela's face, "I couldn't stop thinkin' about ya." He then looked into her eyes with such a soft look; she wanted to melt right then and there.

"What'd ya say we spend the day together, just us?"

"I don't think that's possible I have work to do and patie…." Sully's hand slowly caressed Michaela's cheek causing her to lose her train of thought. There was no way she was going to get anything done with Sully distracting her. "It would give us a chance ta be alone t'gether."

Sully looked at her again, in that same way he had when she and the children had come back from Boston. Michaela had been reluctant to go, having not really been alone with a man before. But the time they spent together, getting to know each other was all worth while. The one that touched her the most, was the special place Sully had shown her, where he went to find his way again.

Michaela smiled up at Sully. "Shall I take that as a yes?" he asked his eyes never leaving her. She nodded; there was no way she was going to be able to resist his handsome face looking down on her with love in his eyes.

Sully gently lifted the covers off Michaela, before taking her small hand in his, inviting her to follow him. Michaela followed Sully down the stairs, out of the clinic and into the meadow. "There's somethin' I'd like ta share with ya, but we're gonna hafta go a little further." He then led her through the part in the trees and deep into the forest.

"Sully, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He wasn't about to tell her what he had in store for her.

Michaela wasn't so sure about all this following the man she loved to who knows where. Yet her heart told her that she should trust Sully, after all he wouldn't hurt her or do anything to cause harm.

Stopping in a clearing filled with wildflowers, deer nibbling at the grass and rabbits' frock ling in the sunlight, Michaela's breathe nearly left her. It was such a beautiful scene, the animals, the flowers, the gorgeous day. "Sully, it's all so…" Michaela breathed with the little breathe she had, before he captured her lips with his own.

"Come, have a seat in this bed of wild flowers."

Michaela giggled at Sully's gesture for her to be seated amongst the flowers. The delicateness of the field didn't match with his rouged appearance; but none the less she followed his gaze and sat amongst the flowers. Kneeling beside her, Sully took a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read.

_Is it you_

_Am I lost in a dream_

_Or am I wide awake_

_If this is all a dream_

_Then I wish not to wake_

_I have loved and I have lost_

_The pain and heartache_

_Have been more than I could bear_

_Satisfied with being all alone_

_Never to love again_

_But there you are_

_Standing before me_

_Love sparkling in your eyes_

_My heart is swelling_

_Could it be love that I am feeling?_

_As if in a dream_

_I watch you walk towards me_

_Your hand caresses my face_

_There are no words to describe_

_As our lips meet in passion_

_If this is all a dream_

_I dare not wake_

_To find you gone would be unthinkable_

_I'd rather stay here_

_In this dream with you_

Michaela's eyes welled up with tears at the end of the poem. It was so beautiful, that she couldn't speak any words to describe the moment that just happened. Sully tenderly whipped the tears from her eyes, after putting the poem back in his pocket. "Don't cry, my heartsong," he whispered.

"The poem, it was so touching and beautiful," Michaela said through her tears.

"It's sayin' what I feel in my heart. I hope ya liked it."

Michaela nodded, "It will have a place in my heart, along with this moment. I'll treasure it forever."


End file.
